Demons In Love: A Love For The Unwanted
by PhantomBlueDawn
Summary: A shoplifter who was a lowlife, nobody tries to impress the girl of his dreams but finds she wants nothing more to do with him so he decides to take his chances and makes a deal with the devil himself, Bill Ciphers. The dream demon also take interest in this mysterious girl himself only to find she isn't what she seems but something more shocking and will it be both their downfall?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: A shoplifter and a lowlife, nobody, who tries to impress the girl of his dreams but she wants nothing more to do with him but in the end. He decides to take his chances and makes a deal with the devil himself, Bill Ciphers. This is the story how Bill gained a human form.

(A/N): I had this weird dream after watching way too many episodes of Gravity Falls which resulted in having this plot bunnie stuck in my head.

 **A Deal's Made**

Howard stared off at the blonde with the huge rack as she blabbed away in her cellphone. She to him was a goddess and untouchable for someone like him. He saw the those pearls, she has been looking at decided with a rush of excitement at doing something so stupid, just so she would finally notice him. As soon as she walked off, he went to the store owner asking if he could take a closer look at the jewelry while the owner got distracted by talking to a customer.

*This is my chance and I will take it.* He thought to himself, walking off and out of the store and in search of the woman, he wanted to show them to her as a token of his affections. He found her, getting her nails done. She bitched at the man about how he was not doing his job right and she would take her business else where, getting up, she noticed a blonde guy approach her. He looked really ceepy and not very appealing to her taste. She rolled her eyes, finding the person in her way annoying.

"What the hell do you want from me loser! You better make it quick, I got place to go and have to be, I do not have the time for this crap!" She snapped looking around, hoping people didn't notice the weirdo she was associating with at the moment it was awful enough just to be this close in contact with IT.

"I just want you to know, I think you are really beautiful and I got these for you!" He handed her the item, she had been wanting for a while, her eye narrowed, how could this idiot even afford something like that unless her eye widen in realization, then laughed at him.

"O-M-G! You really are such a loser! I never go out with a criminal. Hey, security this dolt just stolen something plus he's harassing me!" The man frozen in place and his heart was then shattered as he was then taken away, it was a startling realization that the girl didn't clearly love him and was put in prison along with little Gideon and his followers. He became a hollow shell of his former self but also became more mentally insane as his obssession for the blonde grew more.

The pictures, he grew disturbed some of the guards and sought out to get him some therapy, later as he improved some with the help of medication. Bill Cipher looked and the man's dream all of a certain blonde girl, he thought to himself *This might prove useful to me and get him to a make a deal like how I tricked that boy, Dipper Pines.*

He enter the man's mind just to currupted it further, he turned to the man and smiled kindly and offered his hand that was covered in blue flames. Howard looked at the flaming hand in hope and through his crazyness understood, he might have a chance at finally getting the girl and the life with her, he had always wanted, the demon smiled evilly when the man wasn't looking up. The man looked at the images, the demon was showing him with a certain blonde as she smiled at him. They both going to a house with a pick it fence it, all seemed so perfect.

"If Sir, I sell you my soul will you make her fall in love with me? It is the only bargaining chip that I have left in my life to offer you, not that it matters. I just want my suffering to end and out of this hell." The man begged, the dream demon, who at the moment was giddy with joy at how easy this was going to be then said hiding the tone, at how excited he was to get rid of the human and take his form for himself.

"It's alright kid, It all will get better, pretty soon too, just shake my hand to make the deal!" The demon was eager to have that form and the human shaked on it. Bill sucked out the man soul, Howard screamed in pain at being eaten and the demon sighed in content at finally having a snack. The demon loved that taste of the fear, pain and all the other endless emotions that resulted in heartbreak and with a touch of insanity.

"Howard your time here is up, so your free to go!" He was then escorted out and into the big world. The demon was happy to parade around, exploring the world around him. He had nowhere to go then he remembered the blonde girl, the guy had mentioned before he ate him. He smiled to himself, it was a start to begin with and learn to understand this new form better with time.

He went to the mall, the female was easy to find there. He looked around bordly and followed her until, she went to her car to put away the stuff she had purchased in the trunk of the convertable, feeling tired after the shopping as she turned around the girl nearly screamed thinking the man had come back to kill her or something as revenge for selling him out.

"Please just don't kill me! What do you want from me?" She nearly cried the demon sighed about to rethink this plans but decided to go with it. He liked seeing her in fear heck why not play along this could be amusing.

"I need a place to stay until I figure out some things." The girl nodded quickly and opened the door for him and he causiously got inside the thing. She started the engine and and as she put it in drive the demon freaked out as it move with him in it. He held on for dear life and his eye widen in fear. Bill Cipher hyperventilated until they finally reached her place which was a girl dorm at a collage.

"What?! You thought I was going to take you to my house, you weirdo forget it!" She said crossing her arms, huffing, her father would like be totally pissed at her to bring a guy home. He already pissed about her throwing a wild party, no way was she going to get her shopping allowance sliced for some stalker nutcase, no way, she'll drop him off here at her friend's dorm.

"What's wrong with your house, unless you are homeless then maybe I might be wasting my time!" The blonde girl's eye twitched then pushed the male out of her car and drove away no longer wanting to deal with the man. *I'll have to get a restraining order set up.* She thought to herself as she drove home for the night. She looked up at the twinkling stars above her as she thought at how weird that guy seemed to be acting differently, for some reason. He might have changed in some way but shook her head of such thought why was she even caring about it anyways. She drove through the gate, the man waved at her friendly like and she did the same while yawning and drove up to a large white house. She lived in a gated community, it was really quiet there and it had greatest view which she enjoyed seeing the endless woods in the far off distance surrounding them.

She went inside, her parents were never really home, her real mom never gave a crap about her, she left went she was just five, the birthday cards stopped coming when she was around eight, in the mail. She never heard from her real mom again, frowning at the thought, she went to see what food was left in the fridge which was nothingness since she keeps forgetting to restock only spending the money on clothes or other things at the Gravity Falls Mall. She became a shopaholic to help feel that void she had been feeling lately when her father got remarried in only gotten worser. That was the reason, she had never invited people over to the residence, during the party it was difficult to clean up the piles just to make it decent enough so people wouldn't find out but it was not like she had a choice really her dad was a stupid human. The man had caught his wife in the act and told her to leave. She asked her mother, why she had done it to hurt daddy.

The older woman looked at the spawn, she would be leaving behind but that's what her mother had done to her at that age. The little blonde girl looked at her mom the woman sighed letting the child know the truth. She pulled the kid into a pirvate room as not to be overheard by anyone.

"You will do the same as you get more of age, it in time you will understand better but know it is for your very survival, tell no one child, just know you are not all human." The woman whispered the one word in her ear, telling her to look it up. Then out, she walked from her life forever.

She indeed looked it up on the internet it said what the thing, she was in myths or Folklore. She was a Succubus, a half breed since her dad was human, atleast she didn't have wings yet, it would be harder explaining that to people. She now understood why, she needed the human males in town, it was to feed to help, sustain herself or she could die. It was easy to hide it, since her step mom and real dad were off on business trips not like they really cared either and the vacations they took, she was never invited along to go with them.

She went to bed in the guest room as the girl's bedroom was full of crap. She fell in a deep sleep on the comfy pink pillow and covered herself up with the magenta throw blanket having no dreams.

***Bill P.O.V.***

He sighed at the girls annoying chatter and giggles about the magazines they held, comparing who was more sexy, Justin or The Back Street Boys it was not like it mattered, the demon just could not have a piece of mind with all these Mabel like clone driving him insane. He was going to find that blonde and make her his next meal for now had to suffer the dorms. *Oh for the love of heck, I really wish for those things human's call earplugs!* he covered his ears at the fangirling squees, thinking misersably to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine.

(A/N) Warning for Bill's OCCness in this chapter.

 **Deadly Seduction**

Lindsey Ann Ball, crawled from under the covers then struggled to get up hating, when the alarm was blaring, it's beeping for the morning. She went to the bathroom stripped to take a shower for the day. She sighed as the hot water beated against her face then took a luffa and lathered it vanilla body wash then washed away, next she washed her blonde hair with cinnamon shampoo and conditioner then rinse and repeat the process once finished dried off with a purple towel.

She put on a cotton robe then went into the guest bedroom, opening the walk in closet looking for a dress, picking out a red one shoulder, she hummed her approval of it. She checked the calendar, it was time to start feeding again. Once every two months atleast, it was because she was half human the urge to feed wasn't that bad as a full demons. She could easily get away with killing least one human male but at times went people get suspicious of anything out of the ordinary, she goes back to to picking up victims mostly ones that are drunk and desperate. She only feeds a little off them but not enough totally drain their life. It was around this time that tourist came a flocking in because the Mystery Shack and other attractions near the areas it was her favorite time. The food was easy pickings and new prey to munch on going over to the computer checking the news, no reports meaning it was clear to hunt again.

"Looks like I'm hitting the bars today!" She ran off to get her keys to the car to drive hitting the mall for a bit to get a tan and her nails done again. *Everything must go perfectly I have to look my best for the tonight.* She thought to herself and went to the spray deal, done.

Then headed back home getting ready putting, a push up and undies then the dress adding a leather jacket, lastly strappy heels. Then her hair styling it witha hot iron curling it in a voluminous style making it frame her face perfectly then next the red lipstick and a little cat liner on her hazel eyes making them pop. She grabbed her clutch and headed out for the day.

***Bill P.O.V.***

He got up noticing, he was in a princess dress and the girls were doing his nails the demon almost about to explode with fury. The girls sensed he didn't like his new look, so they dragged him to the bathroom and threw a suit at him to put on himself, Bill looked it over thinking it look okay. A white button up shirt and yellow tail coat and matching dress pants. He removed the offending dress and placed those on, next came the white gloves a bow tie and last the top hat. They gave him black shoes, received many thumb ups, telling he looked good.

He left the dorm having about enough of the tortures the demon went looking for the human girl that dropped him off. He was itching to trick another fool into making a deal, so he have another prey to eat. The blonde was on his top list, but funny thing was last night he couldn't use his power of his dreamscape to locate the girl, it was like she was off the radar. That only made him wanted to find her even more, he never met a human like this before and that could be considered a threat for his plans, to rule Gravity Falls and destroy the Pines family. He needed those three books from the kids, Pine tree will not be bring back the ex assistant of his that man know too much.

He walked around till it got dark, he stopped until he spotted a familiar head of blonde and the smell of cinnamon and vanilla hit his nose, it was overwhelming, when he was nearing a bar which it was flooded with plenty of tourist, the scent was quite pleasant to be around, he wanted to get closer. He frowned thinking, why would she be in a place like that, near all those drunk males. He went inside looking around, the place was old and outdated, cobwebs hanging from the ceiling to sum it up it was just plain gross. He scrunch up his nose at the smell of alcohol on the men breath that leaned on him as they staggered around the bar. He pushed the man out of the way following the heavenly smell. He came to a backroom with the blonde girl sitting on some jocks lap making out with him.

The guy had his hands on her hips as she grinded a bit, Lindsey used her powers to flood the unspespecting, weak mind to her will, the guy moaned feeling it a flood of pleasure through his drunk mind, not noticing the demon girl sucking away his life force through the kiss. It was a simple way to get fed with going to far into it, that was the best thing about being half human. She got up after having her fill, went on to the next dude available to maybe to a little more than a make out. She was happy to be herself, doing something, she knew so well, it made her feel at home among her prey.

All human male's eyes were on her as she walked around the room, doing seductive poses and swaying her hips, while giving them deadly, wicked smile. She saw one man step out from the crowd and offered to by her a drink. She took his offer, in her mind thinking was *Bingo, I found my one target for the night!*

"So stranger are you from around here or someone now in town?" She asked showing much interest in him and the man beamed at her. He started spouting off about loving to travel around, seeing the attractions from the other areas.

"How do you like it here in Gravity Falls so far?" She asked him, putting her head in her hand listening showing more interest, she was letting her powers flow through him and carrupt his mind.

"I love it here, it's just something about it is magical you know I might come back here someday!" He said cheerfully, the man's eyes started to get clouded, he felt himself drawn to the woman close to him. He leaned in about to kiss her when a blond with a top hat went over a threw him on a pool table, the guy groaned in pain only to look up at a angry looking Bill.

***Lindsey P.O.V.***

I was shocked to see that a**hole again and there went my lunch for the month. He started pounding on the human, I started walking out, taking the bottle with me. I walked down the street, chugging down the bottle, getting drunk. Then a group of men whistled, I brighten up, when they started following me. Then that too also was ruined, when Howard came along and Wait a minute, Shooting Fire Balls?! The last time I checked, the guy was a human, I narrowed my eyes at the man, this wasn't good, not for me. Who was this character following me around, not that I cared about the real guy being dead but someone also taking his place to stalk me was a whole nother weird. I didn't want to deal with this not right now.

"Hey, Just leave me alone alright Howard so get the f*** lost!" I screamed running off, taking extra measures to cover my tracks, making fake trails and false leads to throw off whoever that thing was to get it confused and not folow me home. I slammed the door to my car and drove off to the house planning to leave town of Gravity Falls for a while or maybe for good. The first thing about being a Succubus she ever did learn from her mother's leaving is that if your hunting ground and territory are threated, leave it behind and run for the phreakin hills because being a lower demon sucked in life. She didn't have any special powers to fight something of the unknown and plus she was on her own here. The girl wouldn't miss this place, her whole life nothing but a big, fat lie, people acted like they were her closes friends but that because her daddy had money other than that she was alone. All that crap, she bought cannot by a girl happiness it too will be left behind as she plans to move away start anew. She'll probably become the old cat lady as she used to joke about with her so called friends.

As she drove home, she laugh out bitterly *Why the f*** was I ever born and a demon at that maybe I was one of those mistakes... I never asked for this, it must be a joke!* She made it home without having any incidents, driving up to the garage, she park the car in front of it. She got out and wabbled up to the front entrance and put the key in the lock then went inside, closing the door behind her.

She sighed, looking around her, taking in every last detail of things before leaving it, which would mean moving out tommorow, this was her last night there. She went over to land phone and dialed a number of one of the only other demon friends she had ever known for a while, figuring she had to talk to someone about it.

"Hello?! Who's calling me at a time like this, I'm busy trying to catch me some hottie food!" The redhead said as he winked at the human man across from the bar, letting his Incubus magic do his work. The man dancing his way over to him, once he knew the guy was in his snares he listened to the person talking to him.

"Yeah, Sammy. It's me Lindsey, someone followed me home tonight. At first, I thought it was Howard that stalker but now it someone totally different, I might be leaving town for good. I cannot stay here with my prey now knowing of my existence publicly, I'll never hunt again. I'm just really scared Sam why would anyone want to harm me?"She said panicking as she twisted the phone cord in her hand out of a nervous habit.

"Oh gawd Lindsey, I even might have to leave as well, someone is on to us! Just give me your home address and I'll drive there to pick you up. okay I love you sis, chow!" He hung up and he went back to getting his meal for the night.

The blonde girl text the male demon her address and started packing her bag and waiting patiently for her friend to arrive, she heard the car pull up, she quickly got to her feet and ran out of there. He smiled, waving at her as she jumped into the passenger side in the van. She felt relief rush over her as she saw them pass a sign saying they had left the town's city limits.

It was short lived, when a figure walked right smack dab in the middle of the road, Sam slammed on his breaks as he screamed right along with Lindsey. He swerved trying to avoid hitting the person and ran into a tree, that was the last thing Lindsey knew before blacking out from the impacted, a few minutes later. She wakes up hearing the horn blaring at her and Sammy barley alive, since a piece of the windshield, a shard of it imbedded in his head.

"Lindsey, Go save yourself, I may not have much time left but make it to the woods, lose him there." He begged, god did she feel bad about having him involved with this but nodded, not to argue. She had to hold back a sob, as she crawl out of the broken door and her head pounded badly. She reached up and touched her head, winced in pain then pulled her hand back down to take a closer look, only to find a crimson drops coated her palm.

"F*** me!" She whined as she staggered blindly in the darkness, feeling her way around in the woods as the pine needles crunched under her feet, it soon started to rain. The blood running into her eyes making it difficult to see, she leaned against the tree to rest for a bit. She felt the rough bark of the trunk under her finger tips, she took even breath to calm her thundering heart. She heard foot steps from behind her the girl sucked in air sharply, listening to the thing that approached her.

"YOU WANNA KILL ME THEN BRING IT ON, B*TCH!" Lindsey screamed out, it echoed throught out in the surrounding forrest. She heard the bushes rustled next to her, making her whip out her pocket knife then got into a defensive stance. The male step out in the open then without thinking the girl charged in blindly with the knife raised to stab him. The next thing she knew, her back was slammed against the tree, it knocked the air from her lungs. He held her hands above her head, the grip on her wrists were unbreakable to get out of it.

She screamed as she noticed the glowy yellow eyes that had black vertical slits and the sharp row of teeth that were elongated making the male in front of her sem deadly and sinister. The blue flames surround on his form, lapping at him but it didn't burn him alive. The mass of blonde hair was disheleved and unkept making him seem more wilder in appearance along with the clothes he weared no doubt about it. He was a demon but she wondered what he wanted from her if it the was territory of the surrounding town he could have it for all she cared just to let it get out of sights.

He sniffed her neck, breathing in her scent deepily then without warning bite her neck. She bitten down on her tongue to keep from screaming from the pain. Then the next crazy thing was he humped her leg like some common mutt. She found herself disgusted at his lack control over his demon side then finally having enough she pushed him off her. Who the f*** did this idiot think he was forcing himself on a female.

" **My mate, mine!"** He said proudly in a demonic voice, Lindsey wasn't all that impressed nor was her own demon side, calmly she walked back to town, ignoring the thing that was following close behind her. She went home and once she reacted the front door, she open it then closed it quickly behind her, ignored also the pained yelp from the male and as it hit the dream demon smack dab in the face. The gloved hands held his nose once it healed itself he focus on the door trying to open it then getting fustrated, it blocking his path to the female inside he just started kicking on it. It started to get on her nerves she needed her beauty sleep, thinking about throwing a shoe at him. He jumped on the roof, going to her window looking in, staring at her with his yellow eyes. She grumbles opening the window, letting him into the guest bedroom the demon stood there like a lump on a log.

"You downstairs now!" She pointed to the door that leads out to the hallway. He went to where she was pointing at then looked out the door then back at her, not understanding a word she had just said. The girl groaned and grabbed him by the sleeve of his yellow jacket and hauled his butt out the door. She pushed him on the couch then threw a blanket and pillow smacked him in the face.

"You sleep here tonight got it!" She said, he nodded, satisfied she went to her room making sure the latch bolt was in place to keep the door closed and him out. After a series of whines, he left her alone and settled back on the couch falling a sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

 **A Shocking Truth**

Bill woke up, finding himself in a different place, that last thing he remembered was being at the bar then seeing her with those human men then had this overwhelming emotion to kill then nothing. He couldn't recall anything after that it was all a blur but he felt someone elses emotions floating around in his mind. The blonde haired demon walked around totally confused, he followed the natural pull of the bond, so he headed upstairs not knowing what to expect to greet him.

Lindsey woke up too, to feeling the emotions that held curiousness, confusion and shock. The man came closer to the door, he felt the feelings more clearly, stronger of sadness, guilt, loneliness and a lot of grieving. He could not understand, why he was feeling all these emotions from this person. So he knocked on the door, clearing his throat loudly before calling to whoever it was locked in the room.

"Hey, Anyone in there, it's time to rise and shine!" He said in a fake, cheery tone, but what he got in response was him getting blasted with tidal wave of emotions, ranging from disgust, anger and hatred, it all was sent towards him in the bond, lashing out. He literally was knock flat on his a** at the avalanche like snowball of emotions unloaded on him. He not realizing the fact that he couldn't get the message that his mate was not in the mood to see him right now and secretly wanted the psycho to leave her alone.

The dream demon has never experienced such a thing in his life, if Karma was a being, it would be laugh at his misfortune as he just got the short end of the stick, that being a demon comes with a cost that everyone of them has a destined mate. He was not even prepared for it, as to being all knowing, the power was limited it did not tell him of this situation.

"I'll stay here all day! I'm not leaving till I get some answers!" He shouted out, then the person in the room, project images then sent them to his mind. He looked at the images of himself from their perspective, he had to admit, he looked like his old monstrous self, taking a guess he attack this person, checking himself over, he had dried blood on his face that just confirmed that this was proof this really did happen, not knowing what to think, it was just puzzling to him.

"Why are you in my mind?! Who are you? So, I attacked you but I cannot remember that ever happening it must be a joke, right?" He questioned going into denial, the girl in the room put hands over her ears, trying to block out the dumb inquires of the nutcase on the other side of that door. The demon girl already probed his mind without him noticing, finding he's a compulsive liar, kills children without a second thought and manipulates people just for the heck of it. He like to watch others suffer and all those powers he has none of this impressed her it did the total opposite effect.

*What a cruel fate I have to face and I had to be paired up with the murderer of my only friend and Sam was like a brother to me. Well, I'm going to give this bastard the misery he so much deserves no way in hell am I going to his mate!" Lindsey smile bitterly and decided to leave him to his pondering thoughts as she jumped out the window.

***Bill P.O.V.***

I felt the bond and emotions quickly fading from my mind, I made the door unlock and looked inside the room. I knew immediately it was a girl's room and a open window with a breeze blowing through it. The curtains flapping back and forth, understanding she had made a break for it to escape me. I felt angry and floated out, zooming threw the air, I recognized once again, the same blonde from last time, I have been planning this whole time to devour. I noticed she was running at a speed which was not normal for a regular human. The same smell of scents I had breathed in at the bar hours ago hit my nose, it was so intoxicating *So, This girl was the one causing me to feel all those emotions from earlier?* I thought to myself, now I was feeling a bond of somesort being blocked off. It was unbearable not having it open, I need for this pain to stop. I didn't like the feeling of being empty and hollow, having nothing to fill that void. I tried to push back mentally at the block the girl placed there, easy enough the feelings came flooding back. I felt her emotionally in distressed not liking it, I comforted her by sending my own in return.

***Lindsey P.O.V.***

The anger and uneasiness washed away, when I felt a soothing calmness lull away, the stress in my rushing thoughts not only that also concern. I huffed, looking over my shoulder at the levitating demon behind me. The man came up to my side, suddenly I was lifted off the ground and pulled into a hug, he nuzzled the crook of my neck, where the bite was located the action caused me blush.

Bill smiled against her neck amused, how her face seemed to change in color, he wanted to see how more darker the shade could get, so he pepper quick kisses down her neck. She struggled in his grip, face red like fifty different shades, she was never used to this kind of attentions, well she was but that was only when she used her power on clueless human males to get it, but as the tables were turned, she never felt so affected by someone before, it left her feeling powerless to stop it. She wasn't sure she like that about having a mate, not feeling in control it scared her.

"Please, put me down and leave. I have things, I must attend to doing right now." She said calmly trying really hard not to yell at him. So, He placed her on the ground and she started walking back to the house, not talking to him. Lindsey was not going to let some 'Mate' change her way of life, still ignoring the demon behind her that was all going so good, until he grabbed her arm to twirl her around to face him again.

"I didn't get your name doll but my names Bill Ciphers! I know all there is to know about Gravity Falls here. Oh, Yeah, I'm excellent tour guide if your interested seeing the greatest tourist spots." He offered as he pulled out a black cane from thin, a gave it a twirl.

The succubus just look at him with indifference and turned around to continue walking, not one bit concerned about how cold hearted she seemed to be to the demon, to anyone who was watching, it was a sad sight. The shocked dream demon snapped out of it, shaking it off, started following her into the house. She closed the door behind her, not realizing Bill had sneaked into her house.

"So, This is your place not bad Doll!" He commented as he floated on his back, putting his hands behind his head, being layed back and carefree. The girl jumped almost out of her skin, her eye twitch with irritation, she took deep breaths to calm herself then looked at him noticing he smiling for whatever reasons it kinda pissed her off.

"Why are you in here, I thought I told you to leave!" She sighed not wanting to get all worked up by some jerk, she waved him off.

"Yep, Here I am, I'll be watching you my sweet cheeks!" He said giving her a award winning smile, she rolled her eyes, walking up the stairs to get ready for another chance at getting a meal.

Bill spotted a boarded up door, wondering what was inside he decided to used his power to remove the boards. He land on the wooden floor, walked to it and turned the door knob then was greet with pile a stuff falling on him. The girl came back down dressed in white halter dress wear it with black high heels strappy sandals. He looked up at her mad face that held back from yelling and dragged him out from under it.

"Why do you need all this stuff? It all looks like junk want me to throw it away for you?" He asked Lindsey was about to pull her hair out and scream. He just would not stop, such a pain, driving her crazy just wouldn't leave her alone.

"It's none of your business okay put it back where you found it." She muttered, feeling ashamed of being found out about her hoarding problem. He sighed and went to her realizing this was something more deeper going on here.

"Why do you want to keep all this stuff?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. The girl hazel eyes started brimming with tears, when she got emotional so did he now he felt tears running down his face. He cradled her to him and embracing her tightly, drawling soothing circles on her back.

"It just that some of those things remind me of happier times but now that I think about it. That room just brings back the bad times, so I think by making it better I fill it with stuff. It's not enough though I hate that room. I started filling more spaces in the house it makes me feel safe surround with my stuff." She mumbled against his chest, his scent being of a woodsey smell of pine with a hint of mint. He told her, he will help her clean the place up which took hours with her fighting him every step of the way. *Finally, glad that's over and done!* He thought exhausted from the time consuming work.

"Yowsah Doll you lookin' hawt, we going out!" He smiled at her wearing short, tight fitting dress. She shook her head no and was walking to the door to leave, his lip turn to a thin line thinking of her go out there dressed like that in public.

"Hey! You are not..." He floated over to her, flames bursting from him as he was getting angry.

"You smelled really nice Bill." she stated interrupted him from speaking, a light tint bloomed on his cheeks but the flames still were burning from his form.

"I said you are not leaving here dressed like that cover up." He said she could hear the jealousy in the tone. She glared at him realizing this was going to be a problem. This was really all his fault, he should have just controled his beast better and keep it under lock and key, none of this would really have happened and Sammy would still be alive. She could just picture the incubus now, waiting for her at the bar, giving her pointers and sharing jokes, there was no one else like him in the world, now with him gone there really was nothing left to keep her from going to hell.

"It's kind of ironic that I had to have you as my mate, it would been easier if fate just gave me Sammy. He would have understood better than anyone and not care about me feeding, only someone of my type can get where I'm coming from but you no chance. It's your fault, I never asked for you do be in my life!" She yelled getting angry herself it felt good to finally get it off her chest. She pushed him aside and stomped out the door and slaming it behind her, not looking back.

She wiped away the tear and sniffed as her heels clacked against the pavement, forgetting her car keys she simpley walked until she hitched for a ride into town. She went to only of the local club the town had in it. The place just opened months ago the bouncer let her pass through, the dance music played in the air. The crowd gathered on the dance floor in a mosh pit moving as one large body with the beat as laser light show was above them.

She took a seat and looked for a victim finding one she approach the guy, wrapping her arms around him. He under her power started kissing her, she drain him with one of those deadly kisses. The man stopped moving and fustrated pulled away noticing the entire club was frozen and it was without color, only gray.

"You didn't tell me your family was associated with the Pines!" He shouted but Lindsey was shocked, she made sure her face didn't show it. *No, wonder dad told me to never go into his bedroom! He was keeping secrets.* She thought to herself, feeling even more hurt. Always when they left on a business trips, they locked the door, keeping her from going in there. It had to be the reason her mother had left, the woman had fear in her eyes but that was so long ago. I have to play it cool so he'll tell me more.

"You never asked me! It's not like I really care who my father meets it just good business." She replied, watching the humanoid demon in front of her turn more red in color like a volcano eruption. He floated over shoving a paper in her face. It showed two family trees stating a linage of Demon Hunters, one The Pines the other The Balls. The demon hazel eyes widened in fear she could not hide as a chill went down her spine. The demon girl's own mother left her all those years ago to live with two of them and under the same roof too. She left Lindsey at the mercy of a hunter leaving the child to fend for herself the woman was a spineless coward. The girl got up from sitting, feeling she just lost her appetite, she'll think this over later.

"You see this ruins my plans in getting those books they have in their possession, this has to be the reason the brats keep defeating me it because their hunters!" The demon exclaimed shaking his fists feeling the flames that wanted to burst out.

"Do you see how many f*cks I give but thanks for the heads up!" She said throwing her hands in the air. Then waved him off, then went back to looking at the demon pamphlet Sam had given her. It was a realm just for demons like herself to mingle no more would she have to deal with feeding on humans or the possiblity of get hunted down by her father, Jonathan Ball since her suspicions have just been confirmed thank to Bill Cipher.

"What's that you got there sweetums?" He asked trying to get a good look at the paper but hidden it behind her. She telling herself, she had to be strong knowing it was going to be hard on her than him. She had quickly grown attached and couldn't afford the feeling to strengthen. *I'm making the right choice aren't I?* She thought unsure of her future with him.

"Oh, It's nothing, no big deal!" He arched a blonde brow at her quick response knowing she hiding something, it seems that the Balls and Pines were really good at that sort of thing not that he was any different tricking people all the time. She bit her lip, while looking down avoiding eye contact.

"You are terrible liar Doll!" He spat making her flinch a bit, he ripped the paper from her hand looking it over not trusting her. He frown confusion this was not what he was expecting to see, it was some sort of island of paradise for sex demons.

"Jeez, Bill paranoid much?! Yeah, I really was plotting against you and find a way to wipe you from existance!" She said with sarcasm crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you needing to go there?" He turned to look at her she looked annoyed then looked to the ceiling not looking at him, taking a deep breath.

"I'm leaving Gravity, there is nothing holding me back, my life sucks here. I have been planning this for years. I was going to leave with Sam until you attack us still nothing changed I am still going forward with it." She said truthfully smiling, happily thinking it will make a better life.

The dream demon had a feeling there was a catch, something like that seemed to perfect to be true and no way in hell was he going to let his mate leave him. The truth was he started to change somehow and he noticed it ever since she came waltzing into his life. *What is this girl doing to me?! I actually care about someone other than myself for once how can this happen to me of all beings.* He thought to himself then ran to her putting a hand on her shoulder to had stop the stubborn she demon from leaving his side knowing he'd never see again.

"Please hear me out at least, I'm sorry about your friend but you know it was accident even if I don't show it I do care for you. Lindsey give us a chance see where this all goes really I never thought I'd have a mate but I'm really happy it was you." He clenched his teeth as he had to say such sappy words but she was satisfied with his answers. She could noticed the slight changes within him with a smile she wrapped her arms around his neck and automatically he put his arms around the small of her waist, pulling her closer.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry, too. I had my doubts but I was wrong about you, Bill. I was just scared and wanted to runaway instead face it. I care about you but just don't break my trust, okay?" She said smiling at him and Bill felt her happiness, joy, love lastly admiration.

"Ditto, I promise you, I can change for the better just give me time." He said taking her hand into his own rubbing his white gloved covered thumbs on her back of her hands to reassure Lindsey looked up at him.

"You really want me as a mate?" She asked looked back down, he hooked a thumb under her chin lifting it then leaned in calmly staring at her pink lips then back up at her. She leaned in also closing the distance, meet half way until soon their noses touched, soft against rough meshed together, moving in sync, Bill's muscle explored her cavern brushing against her tongue invitingly they both fought for dominance Bill won. They both broke for air panting filling their lungs of breath. Bill pressed his forehead against hers smiling down into the hazel orbs Lindsey couldn't help but return it.

The magical moment they were just having was soon shattered when portal opened up armed men rushed through with weapons then a giant baby floating off the ground came out of the portal. He smiled evilly at the gold haired blonde behind her.

"Ah, We meet again Bill Ciphers you broke the time law now unfreeze it!" The baby ordered harshly while he waved his blue, glowing rattle at the demon tauntingly Bill sneered she could feel his anger growing more.

"You can undo it yourself ya slobber faced brat!" Bills fists tightened getting ready for a fight, the baby's faced turn red pissed.

"Well, your a filthy demon, whom should not have that ability, so irresponsible that's why you don't get the position, I have now!" The baby bragged and boy did he love rubbing it in his face everytime he got the chance at his old arrival. Lindsey was totally lost on what the heck was going on she looked between the two of them. It seemed they knew each other somehow she looked to Bill asking her thought out loud.

"Do you know him or something because I liked to be filled in please!" She said waving her arms around the bar, the baby thing turned to her finally taking noticed of her presence, he floated over smiling, he waved. He stopped in front of her and she eased up a little but heard Bill let out a warning growl. She looked behind her noticing Bill was about to lose control of his demon again.

"I want you to get away from her this is between you and me!" Shouted Bill both she demon and baby rolled their eyes. Lindsey was going to get some answers either through her mates bond or this thing. She look at the baby and smiled kindly then asked him.

"So you know Bill how did you guys happen to meet?" She asked curious the baby smiled slightly clearing his throat.

"I'm Time Baby by the way, let me begin, we were at first the best of friends. In the future we were studying under our great mentor Father of Time, both of us were his apprentices one was to be chosen to run time itself but sadly he didn't get that chance because he broken a time law. So I being the only choice I was only one left given the job." He said telling their story to her. Lindsey nodded then Bill stepped up really pissed at the giant brat.

"Yeah, you left out a couple of major details you set me up, it was you who broke the rules then started pointing fingers master took your word for it. I was then stripped of most my time powers leaving only able to freeze time. I was turned to become a demon then banished into the Timescape as punishment where there I was left to rot being alone it was all because of you!" He said bursting into the flames again getting right up in the giant babies face, who did the same thing. Lindsey pushed the two apart getting between the two of them. She turned to Time Baby hand on her hips, giving him a stern look holding out her hand asking for the rattle.

"I don't wanna! Whaaaa!" He cried throwing a tantrum but gave her the toy. She pointed to the corner, pouting he went to the corner and stayed there to think about what he did was wrong. Then Lindsey looked turned around to look at a smirking Bill Cipher.

"You are also in big trouble mister now go to the time out corner!" She ordered giving him the opposite one to sit in that had a chair, the smirk was wiped off his face now that he too was getting punished he refused to move until she came over grabing him by the ear.

"Oww! Alright lady I'm goin' yeesh." he exclaimed then sat in the chair staring at the wall not liking filthy the place was dirty.

"Uhhh, Yeah, Lizzy did it have to be this corner it's gross to look at over here!" He complained turning his head to looked over at her. He took in her form, she was curvey in all the right places and her blonde wavy went past her hips a little but her hazel eyes like diamonds hardened when she was mad. He had to admit she looked like something fierce, cunning and predatory. He now understood why that human, Howard had the hots for her.

Lindsey felt heat rush to her cheeks as she felt eyes on her. She looked back seeing Billy had a goofy smile on his face. * God , that smile make him look so handsome right now! NO! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING NOPE THIS IS SO NOT GONNA HAPPEN EVER! Just snap out of it girl!* She chided herself then came back to reality but her face completly burning worser than before she looked down trying to hide her embarrassment but Bill already saw it and now had a smug look on his face.

"Baby Doll did I ever tell that you brighten my flames because your my perfect match." He said saying a pick up line then winked at her. She looked at him with disbelief this was not the time and place for it. She shrugged it off then turned her attentions to the Giant being in the corner.

"Okay the time is up and before I give you the rattle time wand back apologies to Bill!" The baby got up and floated over to the dream demon then looked at the ground then said quietly.

"I'm sorry Bill Cipher!" He mumbled as to know one could hear him.

"Sorry, what's that we couldn't hear you!" Bill said putting a hand to his ear leaning in waiting the baby turned red pissed again.

"I SAID, I WAS SORRY, OKAY?!" He yelled at the demon then took the rattle and floated away fast in the portal and his cronies followed after him. Then time became unfrozen people went back to life like it never happened then the man Lindsey was with came up to her. He slicked his hair back and put on a charming smile, leering at the blonde girl his eyes raked her form.

"So darlin' you want to go somewhere quiet. I can make it worth your while what do you say?" He asked putting his arm around her, oops she forgot that she had the male under her control while ago but with her carelessness let it slip now the human had gain back his body still he was suffering from the effects of the powerful demon magic under it's dark influences not good for her.

"I'm going to have to decline your offer, sorry!" She said trying to excuse herself from the bar but the man grip tighten on her arm making her flinch, struggling to get free from the human but no use until Bill came over to them.

"Hey buttwipe she said no or do you not hear?" The man took a swing at the blonde but he easily dodged the pathetic attack then threw the human into the wall and dragged the female demon outside then he paced back and worth, rubbing his neck he looked at her sighing.

"I can't keep cleaning up after your messes so to prevent this I have to forbid you from going near those humans, okay!" He said but was shocked when she bursted out laughing, Lindsey only shook her head here they were going over the same arguement, what was she suppose to do? go up to him and asked him bluntly' Hey, if you don't mind Bill can I suck the life from your soul!' yep that will go over very well, he might find it plain disturbing and end it all. She had heard stories where one mate will go insane finding out they had a lower level for a mate, they end up killing their mates and that inturn causes them to die as well, since their bonded to the each other. When one dies the other soon follows afterwards, she was really scared thank the lucky stars above they did not complete the process yet. It will be easier...she took a deep breath then looked at the demon in front of her.

"As much as I don't want that done to people, how digusting all this is to you and myself, I'm still a leach. I have to do it in order to live or else I'll die that's all there is to it. Who am I kidding trying to get you do understand me, as higher demons are already appalled by the idea of someone like me! You don't have a damn clue about my needs just forget about everything, go and find your precious books!" She said huffed kicking the dirt seeing what he has to say about it.

He straighten in posture and walked to her, Lindsey closed her eyes as she felt him caress her face, looking up at him camly she put her hand over his own in return, emotions flicked in his yellow pools now understanding what must be done. He was still learning about this whole mate thing and he been so wrapped up in his plans, he forgotten that she should come first than anything he felt bad for forbiding her.

"So, how do we do this thing and don't be callin' yourself a leach!" he said before leaning down and she smiled brightly bring her lips against his own. Bill suddenly felt some force pull energy from him but it wasn't painful it was quite pleasent then she pulled away.

"Thank you, Bill." She whispered, cuddling him the demon chuckles deepily lifting her up, placing her in his arms as they made their way back to her house.

AT THE HOUSE

"Here's what we're going to do, first I make a request for a job form then get interviewed and once hired at the Mystery Shack will take the journals from underneath their noses epecially the Pine Tree twerp!" He said as Lindsey yawned loudly not really paying much attention as she petted her new kitten named Mittens.

"Yes, Mommy luvs you too!" She cooed at it and it purred rubbing against her and kissed it head. The dream demon sweatdrops he burst into flames and starts shouting at the both of them.

"Why aren't you listening to me!?" he he questioned in response Mittens the kitten yawned as well finding him quite boring then curls up falling asleep on his Lizzy. The demon pouts her attention was not on him. He wanted her to be praising him for such a glorious plan he stared at the animal regreting for bring it home with them but she begged him to let her have it. Bill could not say no to his mate needing to make her happy he said a 'Fine!'now here was the cat on the bed and with his mate. *I wish I could be a kitten too!* he cried out desperately in his thoughts then asked his mate.

"What power does this tiny creature possesses over you, I must know it might be helpful to my plans." He said gleefully but his Lizzy burst out fit of giggles making him frown then she handed the kitten, Mittens to Bill.

Bill reached for the white kitten then he craddled it his palms, it opened it's eyes and looked up at him. The dream demon stared at it's emerald eyes mesmerized by them. He petted the kitten, felt it silky softness then he rubbed it against his face slowly he pulled it back then started examing it's small, tiny paws.

"This is incredible the softness I can't stop, so interesting!" He said still in a trance like state, Lindsey took a picture with her camera to keep it as a personel collection for cute moments of her mate.

Soon he fell asleep holding the small kitten, Lindsey drinked her coffee watching the scene and smiled to herself before going back to reading her Pirate novel imaging the dreamy Captain was her mate. Tommorrow was another day, she decided she'd help him with his plans to get the books from the Pines.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls is not mine it belongs to it's respectable owners. I own nothing.

(A/N: This story is rated M for lemon and adult themes can't handle it do not read you have been warned.)

 **Reunited Enemies**

Lindsey waited for her mate as he got the interview done, wondering he'd even get the job, the pay was terrible Stan didn't pay his employees very much to begin with and she would never wanted to work for the man. The cheapskate left the building neglected which was falling apart and need repairs on it, the S fell off the sign and the roof was boarded up.

"I GOT THE JOB TODAY, BABY CAKES!" He exclaimed excitedly putting his hands in the air like he just won a victory. Lindsey looked at him boredly and just nodded her head then went back to picking at the grass, while sitting on the wooden steps. He smiled widely like a idiot showing off his demon fangs that glinted on during that sunny day. She felt a lot of happiness in the bond she looked at him with narrowed hazel eyes suspected something more to this so called surprise.

"I told him that me and you would do it all for free isn't that great?" He asked Lindsey spotted a rock and picked it up and threw it at his head. It bounced off and very colorful choiced words flew out his mouth as he rubbed the area. He spotted her walking off in the distance steaming from the ears, silently fuming at how dumb he seemed to be all knowing her foot. She looked out of the corner of her eye only to see him jogging to catch up behind her.

"Why are you following me?" she stopped walking, had her back to him not turning around yet. She felt him hug her from behind he kissed her neck.

"Lizzy, I'm following my dream and I'm gonna make yours come true too. Oh by the way you got one hell of a fine a**!" He remarked her anger was replaced by shock, her face blossomed into a cherry shade. Who was this person now it seemed like the old Bill just gone up and left. She turned around in his arms her hardened hazel softened then on her tiptoe kissing his cheek in thanks.

 **'Mate good provider let's mark!'** _'You are right he has waited long enough let's do this thing!'_ Lindsey mentally agreeing with her beast, lookin up at Bill her hazel orbs turned pink. The dream demon backed up not knowing what the hell was happening the blonde girl infront of him started producing a strong demon aura surrounded her form. She stalked toward him thinking he was about to be attacked he turned around running towards the dense forrest it was not the time for this form to get destroyed by the girl.

"Hey, stay back, stay back! I warning ya it won't be a pretty sight when I get mad!" He yelled over his shoulder then he had to stop when he hit a dead end. He summoned his shadows to his side to defend himself, not like feeling like a cornered rat. He couldn't use all his powers because the form he was in limited them or it could be the demon in him preventing from attacking his mate.

 **'Do not hurt mate!'** the demon growled at him. 'Wha -What?' the Bill yellow eyes widened in shock never has something spoken to him before in his own mind. The demon side made the shadows turn into tentacles wrapped around Bill's limbs leaving him inmobile to move, laying on the dirt forrest floor. The she demon finally came into view then dropped on all fours started crawling to his form. She growled softly while straddled him, sniffing at his neck, licking the area before bitting down suddenly with her fangs. He shouted and struggled against the tendrels they went to the wound left healing it. The female nuzzled her mate before backing away then jumped into the tree tops above leaving him be getting away at a safe distance.

He got to his feet, gaining back in control of his body and a few powers, now understanding what was done a little bit but the demon again keeping him in the dark from processing all the information. 'Hey, let me have powers back!' he ordered but in his head only silence greeted him. He went to find his Lizzy knowing she must be dealing with the same problem.

"Where are you?!" he shouted out for his mate and Lindsey whistled signaling him to look up and seeing her wave at him.

"I'm up here it'll take me a while to get down, never was much a tree climber!" She struggled getting down the branches and medium limbs after a few minutes later jump down landing in a crouch then stood up wiping away the invisible dust off her. She smiled at him but was cover in cuts and scratches and has twigs in her hair.

"Hey, sorry about whatever that was back there! So ready to see the log cabin we get to have all to ourselves?" She took his hand and bothed walked holding hands pretending like nothing had just happened going to find Stan Pines to let him give the tour of their new place.

ONE HOUR LATER

"You guys are going to love this place it is a real fixer upper, I'll will pay ya something if you can make the repairs but you will be working at the Shack and no pay!" Lindsey was glad her demon side was right he would make a good mate. She hugged him catching Bill off guard he stumbled a bit causing her to giggled a little in happiness. The blonde male found it let amusment travel through their bond.

"Thank for giving us this place Mr. Pines."She said waving him off then turned going to looked through the small cabin. Lindsey went inside finding the place it already had furniture simple couch, coffee table, old boxed TV on a stand then went to the small kitchen it had a breakfast bar with two stools then went to see the bedroom a decent size and the bathroom it basic tub then toilet then a pedestal sink with mirrior above it. Then last see was the loft above pulling on the rope the unfolded the attic stairs she climbed up it also had a bed like first bedroom not much needed fixing only minor stuff. She wondered if Stan knew they were demons but put that thought to the aside then walked outside hearing laughing in the distance.

In a clearing a brown haired girl played with a pig whom was busy rolling in the grass, the girl copied the the pig laughing more to herself, taking noticed of the blonde, the girl quickly sitting upright waved at the woman before getting to her feet, running over she held up her little pig showing it to the she demon.

"This is my friend, Mr. Waddles! I'm Mabel, what is your name?" the girl asked smiling showing off her braces placed the pig on the ground it sniffed a flower then started eating it.

"It's nice to meet you my name's Lindsey or you can just call me Lizzy for short." the demon says smiling at the girl kindly, the kid was just cute. The red sweater she was wearing had a puppy on it while wear a blue skirt along with rainbow socks and black, flat mary janes. While the blonde was distracted the girl started dragging her towards the Mystery Shack Wendy ans Soos were standing outside they greeted her.

"Hey, there little dude! Who's the girl?" asked Soos asked he busy fixing a window to the shack. Wendy waved at the both of them before walking over the girls, texting then put away her phone.

"Hi, name's Wendy and the big guy over there is Soos!" She said holding out her hand for the blonde to shake. The blonde shook her hand responded while smiling at the redhead.

"Hello, I'm Lizzy!" the demon said before they heard someone shouting as beavers were attacking him. He succeeded getting them off taking off his hat wiping his head in relief before placing it back on his head. The brown haired boy looked very much like the girl panting out of breath from running he walked over to them.

"Hey, guys! Sorry about being late as you can see I was held up and stuff." He said looking at them until he saw a tall woman standing next to his sister, he walked over to her slowly seemly so different from his twin, who goes up bravely to anyone but being him took head to strangers.

"Uh... I've not seen you around here before are you by any chance new?" He asked now standing a few feet from her, smiling to herself the boy was so irrestistable that he could not help herself going up to him and pinched his cheeks.

"OH, You Are Just SO Cute!" The girl squealed as boy tried to get out of her hold but was pulled into a bone crushing hug. The woman then pulled back to look at him and this time the smile was bigger. The boy blushed rubbed his neck then looked to the ground then back up at her.

"No, I'm sorry I live here but do call me Lizzy!" the young woman says turns to the girl who pulled on her shirt the girl pulled out a picture of her brother about three dressed in a lambs out fit. Lizzy bent forward to have a better look the girl whispered to her like she was telling a secret.

"He likes to sing Lamby Lamb Song and dress up because our mom always loves it." She demon looked over to the boy who frown at the two girls, she then whispered to the Mabel.

"Do you have any copies of that picture I'd like to have one?" Then Mabel pulled out a dozen copies then handed Lizzy one, the woman said her thanks and put it away. Then what she assumed was Mabel's brother walked over to them grabbing the stack from his sis. He blushed and glared at her as she laughed nervously before running off to go find her pet pig. He mumbled to himself taking the pics to get rid of them, waving bye to the boy. Lizzy turned to the redhead and had to ask her something the teen nodded waving her over.

"What is the boy's name he never did tell me?" She asked sadly as the teen pulled out a coke named Cherry creamed soda, Lindsey stared at it. Wendy opened it and handed her one Lindsey raced it to her mouth trying it, eye widened in surprise and started to gulped it down until there was no more.

"So, what did you want to talked about?" she asked again taking a sip of her own soft drink, Lindsey stared off into the distance looking as the wood pecker drilled on the boy's head as he had his face in a strange book that had a intricate design of a gold hand on the cover. Wendy looked to see where the blonde was staring off at and pointed saying who the kid was who at the moment shooing the bird off. 'Who is that boy?' Lindsey thinking as if reading her thoughts the teen told her.

"Yeah that's Dipper for you always into weird stuff but you know it's cool!" She just nodded walking over to the kid waving bye to the girl and sat down in front of him. The foot steps were so quiet you could hear a pin drop not paying no mind when the woman plopped down next to him, leaning over to see what he was reading catching something about mermaids and how they lived in the ocean. He was writing down the new discovery then turned the page something about lawn gnomes never has she relized such creatures existed always thought just little statued things that just seemed to stare at people and creep them out.

The boy nearly dropped the book as being startled just now noticing she was like right there. He put a hand on his chest calming down some turns to look up at her. He closed the book, held it to his chest protectively narrowed his eyes at her as he felt her demon aura surrounding her it was hard not to sense it now. He may have never been trained in it but his hunter instincts were flaring warning of a pontential danger.

"What are you and do not tell me you are human!" He says leaped to his feet from where he had been laying against the trunk of the tree. She was astounded by his quickness and got up then with faster speed swiped his blue, white cap with a blue tree.

"I'm a demon which means I can do whatever I want like for example taking your hat! TEEHEEHEE!"She ran off with it in the woods left standing there for a bit wondering that was trap. He needing the hat it was a part of him and that his Grunkle Stan would grumble about it costing him some fake lame money price which Dip was not going to deal with it not returning there without, already made his decision stumbled after her.

He found her standing by a tree, leaning against it casually doing what humans called chilling watched as the boy looked around himself as leaves fell brushed against his face taking in his outfit noticed he didn't wear bright color pallatte as his sister. The shirt was a red then layered with a dark blue puffy vest then came the grayish looking shorts. Lastly the black tennis shoes and white plain socks no way was this boy was going to get a girl with that mismatched style. She broke from her thoughts as the boy yelled at her stomping over.

"Just give me back my hat now!" the kid bravely shouts but dosen't noticed his foot get insnared in a blue chains that sprouted from the ground and out walked from the shadow was her mate, Billy making the kid hang upside down the kids crossed his arms acting like this wasn't the first time that he had encountered the demon.

"Hello Pine Tree! Why do you not scream it would thrill me kiddo!" Bill asked but the kid reamained calm and just shrugged his shoulders Lizzy felt respect for the kid it took guts to handle a demon but he was a hunter after all. The boy yawned then looked back into the yellow eyes before saying clearly not feeling in the mood to deal with antics sighing.

"Look Ciphers I don't have time for this and had enough of it to last a lifetime, Lizzy my hat please?" Lizzy went over to go give him his hat but paused turning to face her mate questioningly trying to hold in her laughter biting her tongue.

"Billy did you just call him what I thought I heard correct?" Bill just smiled creepily and could not resist saying it again over and over.

"Pine tree! Pine tree! Pine tree! Now give me the journals dear boy!" Dipper groaned as the woman went into a fit of laughter rolling around on the forrest floor in hysterics man did he wish the world had a mute button god these demons acted like two year olds and he the oldest being the babysitter.

"No for the hundredth time it belongs to the Pines family I'm not giving you my family heirloom and no deals!" the boy scowled fustrated as he says at seeing the blue flaming hand that lit on fire. Bill appeared in front of him getting near he kids head looking at the strange marking he never see before on the kid's forehead. The boy moved his head away from the man not liking the demon's proximity to him.

"Interesting kiddo no wonder your folks called you Dipper!" Bill snickered as Dipper glared holes into him if he had lazer beams for eyes the dream demon would have been blasted dead on the spot. Lindsey came bouncing on over to have a look for herself glancing at the mark in amazement smiling at the boy as if remembering something as her eyes looked off in the distance reliving it.

"Ah, I used to love the stars at night especially the Big Dipper and the small one both not that far from each other. They were always the easiest constellations to find but my mom said her favorite was the evening star. He is right such a mark as this is very special." She says as tears streamed down her eyes as the memory faded and smiled sadely at the kid. She walked off to end up sitting on a large rock and messed with a few leaves examing them closing studing their veiny patterns like they were little crossroads and she was looking at a map.

The males frown at her still trying to understand what that was all about before writing it off and going back to their agrument pretty soon Dipper broke from his trap now making his escape to go warn Stan and the others. She just looked at the male demon in front of her thinking this whole plan thing was a bust no point in working for the old man now to a great deal she was relieved that was the good news but the bad new they might die by hunters. Lindsey started to head off in the opposite direction the boy went as much she loved to support her mate in his goals it was best to abandon ship.

"Hey just wait a minute I wasn't done here! You two get your asses back none of you were allowed to leave yet!" He hollered not liking the idea of getting dissed by a kid then his mate ditched him. A anime anger mark appeared on his head he used his powers to teleport the two back to his current location totally steaming Lizzy took this time to give Dipper is hat back and fixed it too. The boy smiled a little at the woman thinking maybe they weren't so bad both ignored the dream demon again making him huff and follow the two in the Mystery Shack seeing the half clothed Grunkle Stan that would scar any one for life might give someone nightmares. The older man somehow started sleep walking and suddenly latched himself on the blonde demon saying in his sleep mumbling about Bill Cipher.

"Leave the kids alone you spicy flying nacho!" the dream demon frowned at being called a food item saying his thought out loud for the other two to hear.

"Why does everyone call me such a thing?!" he asked himself like no one would heard him. Lindsey seemed excited about the hint at his true form and Dorito were her favorite junk food decidely answered his question anyway. She whispered in his ear giving him the f*ck me eyes being a pervert thanking his human form was damn ass sexy.

"It's because they think your hot and a sexi oiled fried corn chip god those cool chips are thick, rigid and covered in a dust of salt." She purred thinking about eatting the yummy snack food Doritos and stepped away seeing him turn very dark shade of red the she demon smirked evilly as she winked at him knowing he had a dirty gutter mind went to sit on the couch to see Dipper was watching Duck Detective. It looked interesting enough to watch Dipper looked over at the demon then the kid started snickering at seeing the red face and wide yellow eyes and gaping mouth who at the moment was going through shock just left standing there.

"What's the matter Bill are you sick?" Dipper teased knowing something was going on between the two demons. Bill placed the old man back on the recliner then proceeds to glare at the kid but his throat had gone dry and his nonexistent heart fluttered in his chest then his stomach felt like something was squirming in it. He didn't really understand the human form or when it came to demon instincts their mating process in that department totally clueless about females and love itself. The dream demon spent most of his life tormenting others, giving weak humans nightmares knowing to be all evil. If the demon ever did see love dovey crap in the dreams of other humans back then it was overlooked as nothing important to him. Bill only saw interest and amusement in their pain finding it very funny now looking back on it really wished he learned something about it.

"I gotta go.. Uh, bye now!" He said quickly not thinking straight as he felt heat flood his body and the bite mark Lindsey had left on him flared up. The bite mark burned on his neck making him uncomfortable so he left the two to watch the TV in peace. He went back to the cabin that was spent time on being fixed up. *I think a cold shower is needed maybe whatever this is will go away?* he thought as he went to go do that sighing to himself looking in the mirror seeing how his eye's glowed iuminated the dark bathroom.

***Lindsey P.O.V.***

She feeling herself get tired walked to leave for a while but looked back at the boy smiling put the blanket over him left out the door to go outside. She trudged off into the woods stared up at the moon in hope this new life for herself will go well unlike the other. She headed back to her cabin home once inside was about to go into her room for sleep but stopped going until she heard music coming from the bathroom, it was a song she always listened to on a old I pod. A door left slightly ajar Lindsey went to see what was happening only to catch sight of before her very own eyes as to what was taking place was Bill Cipher in his triangle form dancing to a song I'm Sexy and I Know It making her about to have a nosebleed.

"What the heck?!" She asked herself shocked and went to slammed the door closed never to speak or question him ever about that situation and couldn't get the mental image out of her head of him wearing her deceased friend's pink tutu but the most disturbing was the thong. She breathed out a sigh relieved that he didn't noticed her or the noise went to go sleep no longer caring about anything but blissful rest.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Bill Ciphers?! WHAT FUCK ARE YOU WEARING ON SECOND THOUGHT I'M NOT GOING TO EVEN ASK JUST GET OUT!" Stanford yelled until he was blue in the face the triangle demon looked about ready to be flaming up but sighed giving up thinking about a pissed off Lizzy back at the cabin. He wanted that book from Dipper but could get to the kid with the old hunter guarding the door giving him warning looks he walked off. He snapped his fingers and was back in his human form then headed to the town grumbling to himself going to a bar once inside sitting at the counter in front of the bartender ordered a margarita then couple other different drinks *Why the hell should I let this stop my plans for these disgusting piles of flesh. I'm the all powerful dream demon here this place to boring for me it needs the chaos!* He thought grinning maniacally to himelf then started to laugh in a distorded voice.

The man sitting next to him fell out of his stool brown eyes widen in fear moved away from the blonde as did everyone in the bar. Bill stubbled out the door on another mission to go bother the Pines one more. He reached the Shack with tourists lined up from miles around to look at fake creatures, buy crappy high priced merchandise.

" OOOOH STANFORD COME OUT SO WE CAN PLAY! I WANT MY BOOKS NOW!" He yelled people only starred at him dumbly some snapped pictures of him. Stan stormed out the door Soos and Wendy looked out a Shack window watching what was going to happen next. The old man pulled out a hidden blade that was in his cane readying it for an attack, Bill grinning from ear to ear loving the idea of ending the old hunters life not that experienced as his missing twin Ford.

"Grunkle?!" The young Pine twins yelled ran over looking worried for him they too could sense the demon's strong power that radiated in the pine forest. The older hunter yelled for the two stay back and get Mabel to safety. Dipper nodded as the demon's aura grew, more it increased which was a dangerous meaning the demon was preparing to attack them.

As the two males were about to clash they heard someone shout, both looked over seeing it was Lizzy wearing pink fleece pajama bottoms that had colorful sprinkles design, the tank top that picture of a cupcake on it. She looked not very happy waking up on the wrong side of the bad the blonde hair was a tangled mess like it did battle with a hurricane and lost. Bill growled not liking the way the males were looking at her and also the older hunter the burning in his mark came back again as she neared them.

"What were you two doing just now?!" She asked knowing looks with hands on her hips waiting for a answer. The men just looked at her not saying anything but called off their attacks Lindsey rubbed her face, needing to talk to the older hunter about something important going over to the Stan whispering to meet her around back alone. He just nodded putting away the weapon and followed the demon girl to a more secured location.

"So tell me kid what's all this about I have customers waiting for their heavy pockets to be empty because time is money!" He stated holding his walking stick Lindsey handed him a letter with the hunter seal on it, the look on her face grim.

"This came in the mail and I'm sorry for your loss Mr. Pines." Lindsey said sadly Stan tore open the letter and quickly reading the grave news which said he had just lost two members of the Pines family, now the two younger twins were parentless. He crumpled up the letter couldn't believe he was now the legal guardian of the two kids. Stan noticed the girl holding another letter in her hand looking at her questioningly sighing to herself before telling him.

"The hunter council has summoned me to come in person so they can assign me a job. No way in hell am I going there I'd be put on their hit list!" Lindsey says in panic running hands through her hair, Hazel eyes wide looking at Stan. The man shook his head took the letter from the worried blonde ripping it up.

"Jeez kid stop stressing about it my brother was usually the one that handled this hunter business you don't really have to go. The whole thing is a given choice no one can make you besides they really only want men for the hunting jobs. The women have it easy I'll just burn the letter presto no problems don't worry about it, okay?" He questioned the she demon just nodded relaxing some but was slightly offended but said nothing, going back to the blonde waiting for her. He looked a little fidgety, messing with his yellow coattail jacket, his yellow eyes wide, at how pissed off his soon to be mate was at him. She gave him that look which meant he was in trouble, talking to Mabel and Wendy earlier about doing something special for Lindsey.

"Why did you attack that poor older man Billy?!" She asked seething the she demon was disraught that the adorable twins would be without their parents and while ago Bill tried to kill the only family they had left to take care of them. He created a bouquet of flowers behind his back then presented it to her which in turn shocked her. She took the flowers smelling them looked up at him smiling it was nice. * _This is very thoughtful of Bill, Thank You_!* She thought letting it pass through the mental shield that was in her mind it was the first thought he could hear from her.

"You are very much welcome, Doll! I have a date to take you on as human's call it. This is my way of making it up to ya go get ready bye!" He said disappearing again in a flash the Succubus didn't think she would ever get used to him doing it made her way home. She walked into the bedroom to get dressed putting on a red dress with small straps but with a slit skirt it going down one side making her able to showing off some leg then paired it with red kitten heel pumps that had little matching bows. She did her hair in a braided updo walked over to get her purse ready to go waited for him come get her.

"I know I'll place these lovely flowers in some water near the window!" She exclaimed heading over to the bouquet then getting the glass vase from the kitchen putting the flowers in it. She went to the sink filled the base with water then turn off the faucet then headed to the window sill placing the flowers there then looked out the window watching the sunset as the sun gone down leaving a painted sky with orange, yellow and reds in it's place.

"Hey, Sweetcheeks ready to head out let us go!" Bill called out to her nearly scaring her to death putting a hand on her chest to calm herself turning around went to the bedroom where he had just popped in Lindsey came into the room.

***Bill's P.O.V.***

She looked incredible in the gown it fitted her perfectly also insinuated her curves making her look classic. He calls her that nickname for some reason but can't recall why but it has always been Lizzy. He could not read her like a open book like other meatbag humans it was good to have mystery in a person it made all the more fun. He now knew the Pine brats parents were killed by someone not human no good for his plans. The lovely demon in front of him will be his future queen and mate still Bill was planning some way to rule over Gravity Falls.

"You look real nice I mean beautiful, baby cakes." He started to feel nervous the human body he was in was a pain but it had become a part of him lucky still had all his powers Lil Gideon was throwing a party tonight Bill thought it would be nice to crash the party of his little friend.

"I think you look handsome as always in your flashy, fancy yellow attire." Lindsey said seductively giving him a smile while kissing his cheek leaving behind a liptick kiss. He felt heat transfered in his cheeks Lindsey wrapped her arms around his and off he transported them to the tent people were dancing inside, eatting food cocktailed weenies wrapped in bacon and serving red wine.

"May I have this dance my dear?" He asked holding out his hand Lizzy gladly taking it. She placed her left hand on his shoulder then rested her face against his chest feeling his warmth. He placed a hand to rested on her lower back then entertwined their free hands started into a waltz dancing slowly enjoyed each other presence the song that came on next was by Nicki Minaj that played called Moment For Life. He smiled at her yellow eyes sparkle with happiness twirled her around a few times before bring her into a dip as the song ended ' I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life, Cause in this moment I feel so alive, alive, alive, I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life, this is my moment I just feel so alive, alive, for life.' then came over a boy with blonde Elvis hair waving at the two of them. Mabel right behind him wearing a short sleeved rainbow ball gown with a hug ribbon in front and pink ballet flats her having to lift the long hem struggled to make it over to the demon couple.

"How are ya Bill Ciphers! Who this lovely darlin' date here?" he asked grinning flashing his pearly whites Lindsey raised a perfect brow at the kid thinking how did Mabel end up dating a fraud. Mabel waved at them Waddles was wear a pink ribbon that matched the Pine girl's shoes. Lindsey bent forward a bit greeting the cute girl admiring her clothes the brown wavey hair remained down like how she usually weared it.

"I hope you boys don't mind us girls talk in alone for a while right Gideon?" Lindsey asked nicely the boy said it was fine he need to talk with Bill anyway. Lizzy held her hand out for the girl to take Mabel did so both headed to a bathroom in the boy house.

"Do you mind me fixing your hair for you?" Lindsey asked, the hunter girl just shrugged not minding it. Mabel sat in a chair in front of a lighted vanity make up table with mirror, Lizzy grabbed a comb brushing through the thick locks, messing around with the hair until the she demon decided on a certain look figuring she'd styled it in a simple bun. Mabel thought it looked okay still gets to wear her signature headband turned around smiling at the blonde that she considered as a older sister Lizzy was hugged by the girl. The demon returned it also happy the girl pulled out a hand drawn invitation saying ' You are invited to attend Mabel and Dipper's 13th Birthday Party!' Lizzy took it.

"I'm going out later to give my best friends their invites too!" Mabel explained Lizzy smiled at the kid both chatted as they made way back to the party with the other guests. Mabel wandered off leaving Lizzy in the crowd of people though noticing she had been really tired lately so unlike a demon to feel that way. She slept more often than normal right now felt a wave of lightheadedness then pain errupted in her head then in her upper and lower back bitting back a scream, running away from the populated tent of humans made her way to the Pine woods to hide confusion on what was happening to her.

The she demon sprouted horns on her blonde head which had pushed their way out through her skull, the wings sprang free tearing flesh and last her tail grew out no longer able to hold in her screams of pain but blocked her side of the bond so her mate would not feel the same torture. She lost plenty of blood her fangs elongated feeling the burning thirst to replace the loss searching out for prey there came along a bunny. She gave the creature no warning to run snatched it up then bite down hard on it's throat drinking it's life blood drain the creature dry. She continued hunting until losing strength feeling too weak to walk any further her vision had gone dark falling into unconsciousness the she demon collasped to the welcoming forrest floor.

"Good finally subcoming to the effects of my sleep dart let's bag her boys! The old bastard payed a fine pretty penny to have us fetch her." One man said before two others picked her up like a sack of potatoes taking her into a portal into another realm.

***Bill's P.O.V.***

*No one takes my girl get away with it! These meatsack's gonna' pay see you in your nightmares but for now I'm makin' em a reality!* He thought as he was flaming with anger followed the men into the portal making himself nonvisible going unnoticed by the humans.

"You bring me my hybrid of a daughter yet?! You all get the preparations in order. I need her arranged marriage for that Alpha mutt as soon as possible my clan will not suffer from this war any longer." He order the other members the men took the girl from the humans and the others attacked the men killing them already completed their usefulness no longer were they needed tricked by the Vamp lord.

Lindsey was placed in a bedchamber in the old castle to sleep as hours passed she stirred from her sleep getting up noticed a goblit filled with blood waiting for at her bedside on a table did not hesitate to drink every drop until she had a vision just from touching the object.

 *****/VISION /*****

 _ **The slightly older looking Succubus made her way out of the bar after having her filled on a drunk man. She stumbled out until a flash of light finding herself in a forrest a winter covered trees the cold windy breeze blew through her none warm black strappless dress shivering looking for a place to keep from freezing came upon a stone castle made her way inside finding a vampire sleeping at the throne. The male's eyes flew open at detecting her presence elcectric blues stared into her hazels, black hair whipping around her.**_

 _ **"Who are you state your business demon!" the vampire demanded trying to get up off the seating but the she demon was faster placed her hands on his shoulders making him have a seat again.**_

 _ **"I'm only here to give you pleasure only my kind can offer at a price!" She purred in his pointy ear warm breath hitting against his pale white skin making him shiver in excitement as he fell under her spell. The next morning the woman ran to the window puking her guts out paniced thinking she had fallen to bad news to be carrying spawn. The woman ran for her life fearing he would have her killed, wandered the forrest till finding the opening to the portal again.**_

 _ **"LILY GET BACK HERE!" she could hear the vampire male ordered as she leaped through it going back home never again to see Vic headed down the sidewalk, calmly passing humans.**_

Lindsey broke from the vision as the maids came in to tell her to take a bath to remove the blood off her form. She wasn't going to decide against it needing it anyway not that she could escape yet, the window was too small to jump out of and the door was locked but let her thoughts wandered on the pine twins hoping they were okay. *They probably going on an adventure like always in the woods surrounding the Mystery Shack or fishing today with their Grunkle Stan. * The thought comforted her alone trying to remain calm around these full blooded bloodsuckers which she hated being here. The blonde took in her surroundings looking for good escape routes remember all the twist and turns the maids takin her.

"Here we are princess the bath is ready just go on inside now." The servant coaxed the girl who rolled her hazel orbs at the idiots acting like they give a crap. She soaked in the water for a bit it was some sort of iron tub with clawed feet after getting pruney skin. Lizzy stepped out and dries with a towel that was provided to her. She put on a short white laced dress with cap sleeves the shoes light pink almond toe pump having ankle straps.

"My Lady are you finished it is time to get married dear." the vampire's sicking sweet voice god did it sound so fake the pretending to be nice what a horrible actress that bitch would make, not answering them. The two females made their way inside escorting her to the throne room, where the whole clan was present to witness the ceremony because it was a force attendance by the so called lord. Lindsey looked boredly at the Lord, next to him by the throne was a woman taking a guess his real mate. The three youngling male vampies his sons, standing next to the snobbish woman, her lips were in a thin line. The so called groom was some rugged looking dude also appeared to have a stick up his ass as the rest of them.

The poor blonde felt all alone and like they didn't really want her to be there, telling that from the atmosphere, the tension was so thick someone could cut it with a knife. No way was this cold hearted bastard her father because she had picked up a anti-vampire weapon at a young age that was the reason her father didn't let her go into anymore of those room in the house. He found it astounding that it didn't burn her and he gave another different kind that was made to burn demons still the kid was able to wield it, the weapon did not reject her.

~FLASHBACK~

"This is amazing my girl! I'll teach you some stuff kid, follow me!" He said waving excitedly, heading outside there he taught her techniques to improve her hunter skills this was after her mother had left but when he got remarried to that woman. He started to ignore her because one day she went up to him to ask if he would train with her.

"I'm sorry not today, kiddo!" He made up more excuses after that not talking to her. Lizzy started to feel unwanted by the people who were in her life, which made her start to hate herself going into depression. She lived all those years suffering through the pain never getting help but now she grew a backbone was going to speak up to these so called kidnapping walking corpses and that smelling wet dog mutt. She was not going to stay silent anymore, today was the day.

***LIndsey's P.O.V.***

"You do realize I'm not real your daughter and no way am I going to be forced to marry It!" LIndsey shouted to the Lord, the members started to murmur in disapproval this was not going to go well.

"The woman sent a letter stating you are my child and gave me a photo." the Lord Vic says holding it up for her to view. It was not like she could read it from that distance, the woman was not her real mom based on that vision alone. It did not make any sense none of these people were her real parents meaning she was adopted when a baby or something. Why was the bitch sending him letter full of lies, it kinda made sense because everything was all so fabricated no way was she marring her life away to some stranger.

"I was adopted since she must have lost a child. I was a temporary replacement until she grew tired of me and left me with my adoptive father never saw her again until you mention this letter thing." She says looking around the room thinking such a plain place would be boring to live here. The vamp ran a hand down his face in fustration Lizzy was not one bit concerned for these jerks. The wolf thing or man whatever at her side took a sniff at the girl's scent and growled in disgust. Lindsey wrinkled her nose at his bad breath, nope this whole wedding thing just no! The blonde moved a couple of steps away from him, pinching her nose turning away to breathed in some fresh air. A couple vamps in the clan snickered the were growled stepping forward ready to tear the Lord limb from limb.

"You told me there was a daughter! You trying to make a fool of me, the treaty is off!" the Alpha shouts in outrage the vampire lord then ordered the blonde to be killed, they dragged Lizzy out into the forrest to do the deed. The vampires at her side heads exploded off, blood covering her once again as the fireballs had hit them. The wolf pack leader howled calling in reforcement to kill the clan it was war once more.

"Lizzy let's get back to Gravity it ain't safe here for ya!" the blonde teleported them back into their cabin with the Shack nearby as Bill stared at her he could see her neck pulsing feeling his fangs ache and the bite mark burning again then the rest of his body a flame. Lindsey could feel it too now coming from his side of the bond transfered over to her making her feel the shearing heat. It happened when fire demon types go into heat and also affects the mate their bonded to maybe taking a cold bath might help them.

"I am going to go wash up don't worry I'll be quick!" Lindsey left totally oblvious to Bill's suffering, the Dream Demon's eyes turned red, following after his mate, watched at she stripped before getting into the bath of water. She washed away the blood then looked to her mate seeing, he had followed her in the bathroom.

"Bill please be a dear and wash my back for me." Lizzy asked holding out the luffa, which he took washing her back in circles making her moan, the heat becoming unbearible for him. She stepped out putting on a cotton robe then drying off her blonde hair but Bill wasn't going to wait anymore with a growl grabbed her, tossing her over his shoulder hearing make a squeak of surprise. *Huh, that sounded kind of cute!* he thought to himself as he placed her on the bed, shedding from his clothes just left in his gold boxers, Lizzy looked away blushing, finding the wall was very interesting at the moment, her pointed tail and bat like wings wrapped themselves around herself as comfort it would be her first time.

He undid the bath robe sash, peeling it back presenting his mate's form to him, making her face a more redder color as it could get which resembles a tomato. He liked the shyness, moved over her form nuzzled her neck where his mark was located, whispered in her ear.

"You are really adorable and this form you have is gorgeous, I'll make you my queen. I want you sweetness nothing will stand to be in my way, you belong only to me, MINE!" He declared his voice made her shiver. He kissed his way up her neck to her chin then made way to her lips soon their tongues dueled for battle making him victor. As she panted for air, he put feathery kissed down her neck until he found her pulse point making her moan, her wings and tail wrapped around him encouragingly. He nibbled at her collar bone before making his way to her breasts taking one into his mouth as he messaged the other then switched the treatment. He made his way south doing amazing things with his mouth and fingers hitting that certain spot that made her throw her head back in release that had her singing to the sky.

He removed his boxers and male part was standing tall, he crawled back in position between her legs, aligning himself at her entrance Lizzy bit her lip uncertain but nodded to him, prepared herself for pain. He pushed himself in slowly until came into contact with her barrier pushing threw it and stayed still letting her adjust. She felt the pain go away and nodded for him to move, the rhythm was slow at first but bacame quicker in nonhuman speed, feeling her tighten around him, their powers swirled in the air around them it exploded into sparks as they reached their climatic end. He bite down on her neck drinking from her and she did the same, the bond was now secured, never had he felt like this with some other being before, making a silent promise to himself never to let her go.

'I love you, Bill Cipher my mate!' She mentally thought to him, which made him very ecstatic, he returned the response with his own.

' **I love you too, my darling mate!'** he mentally says, pulling her to him and admired her wings, pretty red patterns that glittered from under the moonlight, Bill thinking with a grin the woman laying in front of him sure was something in the universe.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

(Author Note: I'm not going to wait for part 3 just want to finish this story make up my own ending. )

 **Intertwined Past and Future**

Lindsey woke up groaned, feeling sick to her stomach, quickly getting up, ran to the bathroom threw up in the toilet once empty praying it was just a flu bug but fearing it wasn't how the hell would her demon mate feel about this news. *I'll just keep it to myself for now?* She thought uncertain biting her lip, again the demon had his own agenda and goals no matter what he has promised her still was his sinister self. She should know by now the risks she will be taking with a baby on board but had her own concerns, to many to count what if's like would he feel threatened by having other dream demons besides himself, afraid they would overthrow him in the near future once he look over the world? Many demon Lords killed their heirs thinking of them as nothing more than competition to dethrone them. Lizzy didn't want to be one of those females weeping as they lost their children to such a thing. The other things like would he use them for his plans like pawns that sure as hell was a possibility or would he see her as a problem just a inconvenience dragging him down, getting in his way. *No this was his fault my adoptive mother had a contraceptive spell put on me preventing from getting pregnant the jerk must have removed it. I didn't ask for this situation it is his fault not me!* she thought angry turning around to look glaring at the sleeping form of male with mess of blonde hair peeking out from underneath the covers she huffed headed downstairs to take care of Mittens feeling bad for not paying much attention to him as of late. The kitten ran to it's owner sensed her distress looking at her with it's forest green eyes before purring, rubbing itself around his owners feet. She picked up the kitten petting it then placed it back down on floor, filling it's bowl with treates in which he ate gladly, she watched him before drifting off in her thought once more staring out a window at the lush trees shake in the approaching winds a clear sign storm must be coming soon.

Lindsey was going to have a seat in the dining chair when a blackhole sucked her from reality until finding herself floating in darkness which happened to be the mindscape or some sort of dream realm. She struggled walking but some force propelled her body forward then towards a floating table with tea set placed out. She was seated in a chair across from her sat another dream demon, he was a hourglass with one eye, no mouth almost similar to Bill in a way having black limbs.

"I'm glad to meet someone new it's been a while having some company. The names Benny Ciphers and you must be Lizzy nice to meet you. Please help yourself to some dream tea or play three dimensional chess." he gestured with his hand to the board not that she understood to play that anyway but keep up her guard around this smooth liar. The Dream Tea would cause a regular human to have nightmares but being what she was couldn't have dreams. She right now was afraid for her safety with this creep to bring her here. He could do anything to her even meaning worse scenario.

"I need something from you and in return you'll be free to go. So how about we make a deal?" He says starring at her with his one eye not blinking, he'll kill her once he got what he wanted no way would he let her live that would be fun for him watching the life leave her.

"No deals will be made with you! I'd rather turn you into a bag of kitty litter for my Mittens, Sandy!" She shouted with much venom in her voice watching the male loose his cool Liz smirking inwardly in triumph.

"YOU DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT MY NAME IS BENNY! Ugh, I fucking hate cats look either make the deal or your stuck here, I have plenty of time." He said crossed his arms, Lizzy rolled her eyes doing the same action, giving him a challenging look lets see how long this would last. They both smirked before laughing maniacal, no longer did she have to pretend to be the innocent little demon anymore already remembered her past as promised to her after she completed her task he always watching her, knowing all things.

"I got you the journals you requested not too hard to get into the room window with that brat sleeping last night." She says excited hand giving him the books making deliveries as promised she never fails at her missions.

"Thank you Lizzy you sure had me convinced that you didn't knows me. How's my old brother, Billy boy does he really think that voice in his head is his inner demon talking, what a load of dirt. Everybody knows dream demons don't have a mate, HA! HA! HA! HA! What a idiot!" He laughs then twirled his hand circular motion making his powers flout the journals to him, burning them into nothing but ashes as Lizzy placed her feet on the table then yawns, relaxing waiting for the next assignment.

"Yeah, You had your magic stuff really make him believe all dat was true. He was distracted long enough, which made it easy to slip this past him, now he's goin' all soft. So part of my deal, the portal I will be needing does Stan have it?" She asked the flouting hourglass demon, using his eye, he created a image showing her the portal Stan was going to activate to get his brother back.

"Thanks, so we make another deal, both gettin' what we want an this game is very fun!" She shouts grinning evilly, the hourglass demon laughs and flames up his hand, thinking he has created a monster. They both shaked on it, the flames don't even hurt her at all but feel quite warm. The replica journals were in place, the kids wouldn't even know that the true secret was destroyed. It wasn't always her fault that she was like this Time Baby destroyed her peoples lives, all was a proud race, most of them were a primative planet but happy, that was until the Time Soldiers invaded it. The war happen, they lost as a child she was captured along with her family, taken as prisoners to the future where they had to mingle and live with disgusting humans. That is where she met Billy and his brother, Ben Cipher studying how time worked with their mentor. They both were humans at the time until the T.B. brat betrayed them all, both brothers were put on trial as for punishment became lab experiments, their souls were transfered into objects, one a triangular shaped tablet, the other a hourglass, making them known today as dream demons sent into the Mindscape into the past like her.

Lizzy remember watching the death of Father Time as Time Baby killed him. She went to go tell someone about it but the time brat found her out as to being a witness, framed her for the murder as punishment she was turned into a infant and sent back in time. She grew up in hell, all this was his fault putting memories in peoples minds, making them think she was their child. She wasn't a demon at all or vampire but something else, she met Ben at a young age, he told her the truth. They made a packed to take down that pest once and for all. The Time Brat had the rest of her family killed, never will she forget her revenge but rubbing her stomach thinking her race would not die out, there was still hope of finding them in space, some had escape in pods during the war still alive, no bad idea don't return to the future. * I'll leave this planet for good, Ben will make these humans die before the war ever takes place in the future, destroying my home and since this is the past my planet will still exist. I shall warn them ahead of time!* she thought smiling finally happy to leave everything in this demons clawed hands, he gets to rule this so called earth and she gets to return home to her people with offspring. She would be able to attract a male to marry, raise her children in peace finally live a normal full life.

"I'll be seein' yous around sweetheart, bye!" He says decided not to kill her yet since he was gettin' a whole planet to rule over, man was he bored there it drove him crazy. Lizzy returned to her body which was still standing frozen looking out a window, now there was rain droplets on the glass, hearing the pitter patter on the roof only confirms it. She sighed to herself these deal demons don't even remember her at all but she knows how they use to be as humans much like Dipper, awkward, shy and quiet. It was one of the reasons she tolerates the Pine Twins them having that kind of caring relationship that her and the brothers had together before the changes. She hated betraying Bill, feeling bad about it a bit but it was her only chance to be with him of course with the help of his bro, Ben. They never loved her it was always that most wanted criminal Pyronica, one day she shows up and gets all their attention maybe she was only seeing it in visions but no matter it's that one eye creature that wins being the queen of either dream demon. Lizzy guess looks didn't matter she had plenty of that in this form and her natural form but as always she had been born with two eyes maybe that was it.

She noted the similarites all three control fire, had one eye and were all psychotic so no wonder the perfect matches anyways this was her only way of ever getting close to them. She worked for one while betraying the other in a way got what she wanted in the end it would hurt her heart it was nothing like the human brothers that used to love her.

She had to find closure and move on in her life but for now would enjoy the ride these crazy demon brothers bring her on even meaning the world could end, the very fabric of existence to be destroyed why fear death? She smiled always love crazy out of this worldness this was her dream and boy would she make the best of it.

***Bill's P.O.V.***

I felt around for my lover and mate, Lindsey but nobody there, all it was a lump of pillows, getting up as a smell whiff of freshly baking cookies filled the room, my stomach made a noise. I headed down to investigate my girl was dancing to the soft music playing from a radio she hummed it but started singing with the tune. (I love this song :)

"Let's go out in the garden, you'll find somethin' waiting, right where you left it, laying upside down." She sings holding a wooden spoon to her mouth like a microphone still covered in batter spilling it on her pink apron.

I walked into the room singing also as I felt the happy air around me surprising her coming up from behind it making her gasp and smile at hearing my voice.

"When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded, the other side is lighter, when you turn it around, everything stays, right where you left it, everything stays but it still changes, ever so slightly, barely n' lightly, in little ways, everything stays." I singed then twirled her around until we singed it together. Mittens came in meowing at hearing his owners singing jumped up on the table spilling the extra batter but Lindsey was too busy staring into my eyes such lovely diamonds.

"Everything stay, right where you left it, everything stays, but it still changes, ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways, when everything stays, ever so slightly, daily and nightly, in little ways, when everything stays!" We singed horrible but laughed it off throwing more batter on everything then at each other until it was a war. Lindsey went to get the cookies from the oven before they burned, placed them on the counter to cool off. She started to ice them making them look like Bill in his triangle form which included the little top hat and tie.

***Lindsey P.O.V.***

I brought him one of the cookies he stared at it horrified the black slits in his yellow eyes grew larger as fear set in I rolled my hazel orbs at him being such a baby. This was such a stupid fear of food related things that looked like a certain shape. He knew I wasn't going to back down sighing he tried one of the cookies, he nodded approvingly at the results not bad unlike her other cooking tries at recipes.

I smile glad he like the bake good this would help that silly demon being afraid of things. I kissed his cheek getting ready to go with Mabel to hand out her party invitations to her friend's Candy and Grenda. I changed out of the clothes took a quick shower then put on a yellow summer dress with a lace white butterfly placed in the very center on the top then paired with simple white high heels making her feet clacked on the hard wood floor drawing Bill's attention away from the newspaper.

"Where are you headin' off to this early out?" He questioned her state of dress it was appropriate at least she looked good in the yellow all she told him was girl related things which would make him stay it meant shopping every man's fear. He would have to carry many heavy shopping bags figured he'd sit this one out the crowds of five sense meatsacks were just too noisey for his taste.

"Nah, Imma stayin' here readin' dis uhh paper stuff, yeah dats right, see ya later!" he said quickly hiding behind the newspaper. Lizzy smiled amused at this but waved him a good day. She skipped off into the woods, meeting up with Mabel.

"Hey, Lizzy are you going to help me with the party it seems like everyone else is too busy but on the brightside Candy and Grenda might be able to go even though Dipper is spending so much time with our other new Uncle Ford!" She said trying to stay kind of happy but Liz could tell the girl was having a tough time. *Those boys are so rude to her well we girls can have fun without them!* Lindsey thought but smiled at the girl, giving her reassurance both went into Soos truck soon they drove up to three story pink house it looked as it needed some little TLC it wasn't as bad as the Mystery Shack.

"I'll be stayin' in the car little girl dudes go ahead and give em' the invites." Soos looked at a video game based comic the two girls went ahead then once there knocked on the front door Grenda Liz thinks the bigger girl named answered it.

"Oh, Hi Mabel! You are just in time for a one O' Clock boy talk time!" Said Grenda as Candy came to stand next to her also seemed a little happy.

"If you think that is good well Boom, Me and Dipper are having our birthday party at the end of this month, I hope to see you guys there with me!" Mabel said showing the girls the flyer wanting them to take it but both girl's exchanged looks then turned back to Mabel saying while looking down sadly.

"Oh man, I am not going to be here Mabel!" Grenda said rolling her eyes about the place she would be going once the season was over.

"WHAT!" Mabel exclaimed shocked her friend was to be leaving but still hope that Candy would make it.

"I'm going to be out of town with my boyfriend Marius Von Fundshauser taking me to his castle and he so clingy!" Grenda said shaking her head but then Candy spoke up also having to break her best gal pal hope even further twisting her finger out of being stressed Lindsey hated this part but what could she really do for the girl?

"I have some bad news as well Mabel I cannot go neather, I have to go to music camp my parents are sending me to there in no escape from it." the girl in glasses said shivered just thinking about it Lindsey looked at the girl in concern wondering how such a place sound so bad.

The girl looked so upset Liz put her arms around the girl giving her some emotional suppory knowing the kid would need it. She at the moment tried to radio her bro over the walkie talkie but all she got was static they got in the truck, The two friends stood outside the open door watching them drive away.

"Grenda this really sucks I hope she isn't to mad." Candy said sadly Grenda walked over to her friend giving her a hug also not happy about the news with nothing more they could do both went sit on the couch to watch their favorite show.

BACK AT THE SHACK

Lindsey went into the shack with the girl, they waved Soos off he heading home to play video games and once inside Mabel went to her room, taking out a photo album lookin' at the good times. Lindsey just look on as the girl just frowned, the pig Waddles oinked and layed by it's owners side hoping it's presence shows some support. Then Grunkle Stan, the older man was called, walked in giving the girl hope once more, saying her brother would be there for her. Lindsey knew what was going to happen next after Stan walked out, the radio had static then Dipper started talking, having a conversation with that man named Ford. Liz didn't trust that hunter one bit, the Famous Creature Killer, hearing stories from her adoptive father, that the man wanted the world cleansed of all nonhuman creatures, even going as far as destroying humankind along with it. He believed that the world would be reborn again, the crazy old fool should respect life, another reason she was going to leave soon, right now he was in the space ship getting more goo to seal the rift. She had no choice but to leave the girl, it was her only chance to go under the Shack to see what the man had been working on, she needing to steal some leftover parts, it was not like he needed em' and maybe those blue prints to the portal, Liz smirked getting a nice idea about her new life goals.

"Yeah, at least now, I have old reliable Dipper!" She said but looked to the device as dipper voice was heard out of it.

DIPPER, _Hey, you alright Ford?! I'll get you outta there!_

FORD, _I'm fine now, Dipper. You must listen to me now. You and me have a purpose together can be something really great! You can become my apprentice stay here with me."_ He says coughing.

DIPPER, _I will do it! I will stay with you!_ He stated over talkie thingy then all was static again, the brown haired girl dropped the picture then that old man Stan came back in to tell her the bad news that her parents were gone, which made the situation quite worse. Liz gather the things she needed for her flying craft, she had been building in secret to leave this dirt ball of a planet. She heard the girl upstairs yell at her Uncle to get out, saying it cannot be true.

Liz was really worried now for the kid's mental state, these men didn't really know how to care for children. She really was more closer to the girl, it kinda reminded her of herself at a young age, this girl was no different maybe these males would mind her keeping the child for herself as her maternal instincts were kicking in to protect the girl. She made her way back up the stairs, making herself invisable to the man and girl as she watched Dipper walk in the bedroom back from the trip or mission.

"Mabel guess what Ford asked me to stay with him!" The boy shouted throwing his back pack on the floor running to his sister hoping she would be happy for him. The girl turned around Mabel's brown orbs welled up with tear that threated to spill that alone stop her brother well in his tracks.

"Well that's just makes this day horrible even more for me! Seriously, Dipper having Ford apprenticeship your going to be with him all the time, our parent's are dead! I can't go home anymore, I'll miss the beaches in California, mom and dad I won't have them back but all you guys have been doing is avoiding me! What about me?! You are my bro bro your suppose to be there but your not now I have to leave that npart of my life behind me!" She says to her shocked brother Dipper got over it, he had already been told long ago they were gone, Stan had must already told her just now.

"Hey, We will make this work out!" He said tried to calm his sister, who at the moment stared at her parents photo in the album as tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't want it to just to work I wish that summer could last forever!" She said closing her eyes wanting her two friends to stay and wishing for things could go back to the way it was before like nothing bad ever happened, it felt as if everyone was slipping away out of her life, making her feel all alone.

"You have to realize little sis things happen nothing will remain the same must move on and grow up!" He said not understanding it only made her feel even worse *Yay way to go kid no girl will ever date you! Why are boys so useless at times?!* Liz thought sarcastic then questioned herself, huffing getting to her feet, the brother was doing more damage than good, the girl pushed him away running leaving out the door crying the brother called after her. Lizzy ran to the woods to find her sitting by the tree. The girl brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms securely around herself, sniffing.

Lizzy went up to the girl and wrapped her arms around the kid as the kid cried the blonde demon comfort the female hunter. Liz shushed the the girl, singed a song to calm the Mabel which worked it was in a strange language the girl could not understand but it was very soothing to hear. The kid smiled but was still mad Lindsey got an idea when she noticed the bag wasn't Mabels it was time to finish her last deal with the demon and be done with it for good.

"You want to know what I do, to make me feel even more better, is to break another person's stuff!" Lindsey says hinting at the rift, Mabel had just grabbed out of the bag not finding the chocolate that she had been wanting, but brighten up at the idea, grinning at the thought, she busted it on the ground then everything went haywire. The girl suddenly passed out in disbelief at the sky darkening to red. She caught the girl to preventing her from falling but suddenly poofed up a fake Mabel clone to take her place, laying on the ground, it was time to vanish, taking off into a tunnel underground leading out of the city limits. Liz held the child tightly to her chest, running to the ship, she had been working on over months, maybe year there was not much time to remember anyways. The former alien was not thinking straight at the moment in dispair, she knew it was coming soon or later. The vision played over and over in her mind of the one eyed pink toad girl getting both brothers to fawn over her. She feeling totally numb, it wouldn't do any bit of good if she was tearful, angry or sad. Liz wasn't sure the feelings she felt for the dorito haven't meant anything to him, he would find out all of it was deceit, a deal made with his brother to get her home to help her people. She didn't have any room to talk, always lied and deceiving people to get what she needed, so it was only fair that she deserved this treatment, never to find love if it was a real emotion. 'I at least gotten to spend time with them even if they pretend to not know me which really hurtful but they are cold hearted demons it to be expected but I'll have this girl to keep me company, my little sis!' Lizzy thought happily.

***Benny's P.O.V***

"Ah at long, long last I'm free!" The hourglass demon put his noodle arms in the air rejoicing in his new found freedom. He started zapping the buildings, growing larger in size making the citizens of the town runaway screaming in terror.

"Yes the day has come this world is finally is mine. I wonder where my dear little Lizzy has gone off to... Oh well it doesn't really matter I have better things to do like redecorating this place is quite a bore!" He said laughing maniacally, rising out of the pine forest, going up into the red skies making rift grow larger opening the nightmare world into the human one. The wind started to pick up, the hunters sensed the evil presence through the air, which was thick with it. Dipper and Stanford rushed out to see the evil that has risen up in their town's sky only to find the more sinister dream demon. Ford narrowed his eyes not sure who he was looking at but it was not the one he had expecting to see but knew it was Bill's brother.

"What's going on? What is that and who is he?!" Dipper said pointing at the hourglass demon floating near the tear, Ford turned to the boy ansering the younger hunter question.

"We're too late! That's Benny meaning it's the end of our world! " The older hunter said as his salt and pepper hair blew in the wind, still staring up at the demon. Dipper turn back to look in front of him just gawked at the sight of the creature that was ten times his size. It was the first time he ever felt fear for his life. The shack had it's barrier in place so they would be safe, the two headed back inside, Grunkle Stan ran from the giant goat that tried to eat him as a snack.

"I am so glad that this is finally happening, I will no longer have to be alone. I have meatbags, meatbags, meatbags as my toys to play with then destroy this dumb world as Lizzy had wanted it as a part of our deal. My physical form don't mind if I do!" says the excited demon laughing then turned his attentions to the girl, a imposter Mabel. He pointed at the unconscious brown haired girl on the ground, making her body rise and forming a pink bubble around her, it was of a shooting star like one of the sweaters she routinely wears. The time guy that was hiding in the woods reported the situation to T.B. brat making plans to take him down later. The people of Gravity Falls could feel the ground shake right under their feet also noticed the huge X portal opening in the sky, all gathered near a white church to watch in confusion, not understanding it was a grave for them to run and hide.

" **Muhahahahaha alright my little one-life-spaned three-dimensional skin puppets listen up!** I am Benny Cipher and me and my brother have been trapped for a trillion year in our own decaying dimension. I will make this a kingdom of my own now you may call me either lord or your master. This statue sure is eyesore lets make it something more pleasant oh I know me!" The demon exclaimed transforming it into a gold form of himself then turned back to the crowd of humans under his floating form as they were not pleased with him doing it. He cleared his throat bring their attention back to him once again becoming silent,

"I would like for you all to meet our fellow nightmare and interdimentional criminals I call my guests and also my brother's friends! EightBall, Kryptos, Zanthar, Teeth, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pacifier but lastly my lovely lady Pyronica. Oh, these Eye-bats as henchmen!" He said holding his hand out for the pink toad monster female to take she giggled finding it kind of flattering he a high being would offer that kind of attention though they were unaware of a certain pair of hurt hazel eyes looking at the two of them through a unseen portal. She really did care for him also at one point but upon seeing that pink floozy thank whatever god above that it's was Benny that took Bill's place instead it seem the pink creature was drawn to males of great power. Lizzy didn't care for those sort of things only wanted the man only him and not for his powers but as Liz looked even more closely the pink alien thing was also a succubus like herself at first she thought the pyro was some kind of nymph/alien thing but this was far worse. *What would it bring me to kill her only trouble from the two idiot brothers they would most likely drive me more insane!* She thought laughing to herself no she would let him handle this for himself fully well knowing it would bring him nothing but misery in the end. He knew nothing of woman either far off worse than his brother just like the time he was a human not able to talk to girls. Lizzy cleared the mirror's reflection then went back to working on the ship with it's parts almost ready she would leave earth forever. She got another blanket making sure the girl was comfortable knowing she was not alone in the similar situation both feeling abandonment of the people in their lives.

"You don't have to worry anymore I'll make a better life for the three of us without those dumb males." She mumbles to herself speaking also of the unborn child she carried though she had regrets but it was too late to go back now. She stared ahead of the unknown future if there was even one for them. She would live in the moment not think about the rest the important one was about the girl somehow became over protective of the hunter girl, feeling the need to keep her safe. This was her mission now kept on working until she went over to the kid to rest along side the girl falling asleep.

"This is our town now to rule over!" The flouting glass demon shouted as the gang of monsters surrounding him cheered in approval. Everything was going quite well until the waitress of the town had to speak her mind about not agreeing with living the rest of her life with such monstrosities.

"I have a better idea how about you and your so called pals get out of here because things with one eye are ugly!" Lazy Susan spoke up yelling rudely at the beings not caring it pissed off the their suppose to be new Lord. The crowd of humans nodded and yelled like an angry mob raising their fists in the air in rebuttal to be his so called toys. He growled in anger not liking these meatbags that show hostility towards his group. *How dare they insult their ruler well they'll have to have punishment eye-bats turn them to stone for the throne I will be needing by tomorrow!* He telpathically ordered the hench bats who did his bidding freezing people as the group laugh as the people ran, scream in terror.

"I guess it's time to create the castle!" He raised his arms concentrating making the surrounding materials rise up form together making the Fearamid. He made the bubbles of madness like his brother was going to if he had this role taking over the small town. The time slowed down having no more meaning make it chaotic, flames bursted out of nowhere setting building and trees on fire.

SOMEWHERE WITH DIPPER

My great uncle Ford looked over a note that had been stuck to a weapon case named 'EXPERIMENT 618' Ford scanned the note carfully not finding any secret codes put a hand to his chin in thought reading it over again out loud so boy could hear it.

 _ **Please take this as my warning to you. I believe things will go worse for you if you plan to target the demon called Benny ciphers at this time. Do not go to the old church bell tower wait for another right moment of a chance to strike!**_

 _ **_Unknown**_

"I'll take this warning Dipper, I have a bad feeling this letter might be right. We cannot afford to miss, we only got one shot at this my quantum destabilizer but you still have to trust me! " The older hun ter looked at the weapon making sure it was still okay as Dip awkwardly put his hand in his pockets only nodded to his uncle wondering about it himself who could have warned them about this ahead of time knowing they would have goofed but shrugged it off. He wanted to think of a way to save his sis right now but was held back by his uncle Ford.

"You can headout later to find her but you are not to go alone." His uncle commanded or more like ordered the young hunter who stay quiet nodded in agreement once more only to later to sneak out while the other members of the Mystery Shack were asleep. He went to go find Bill thinking he might help tell him something about his sister's whereabouts knowing it would have been fully dark out by now but only the ruby skies remained the same once he made it to the cabin, it was found to be very silent, the quietness in the surroundings, no animals were found, probably hiding or already dead. He knocked on the door urgently then started banging on it, pounding on the wood until his hand throbbed with pain but he didn't care as his determination return to find his sister. The door swung fully open nearly ripped off the hindges as Bill stared at the one who disturb him from his slumber looking very much unkempt glareing at the kid standing there looking lost.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?! If ya can see I'm not inna mood to be dealin' with anyone! I don't care were those bitches are goin' Pine Tree you better leave while you still have the chance!" He growled in warning feeling his bad temper rising again after it had been away for so long. He couldn't help but feel betrayal, the she demon had just gone off, making him feel deserted then he felt his brother had entered the town. The reason Bill was pissed, he had went out himself to go check on his friend Shortstack hours later still finding the woman hadn't returned, the place felt cold and quiet without her presence to brighten the place up.

"I'm not going anywhere, you have to tell me where Mabel is, Please, I have to know, tell me?" The boy yelled, he would stand his ground not yet giving up. The demon groaned rubbing his temple feeling a headache coming on message the pressure away. He didn't have his powers hardly to even help himself anymore ever since he met her not that it would do anything to blame her for it. The memories came back as well, flooding his mind after being stored in back of his head locked up. He was a former meatbag himself which he hated it, Bill wanted them all dead after taking away the life that was his destroying it, making him go through all that pain. Then he remembered why that nickname sounded so familiar to him, it was short for Elizabeth, the alien girl him and his brother were friends with at the time.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _The two brother's came to play chess outside in the courtyard again. The two notice they were being glared at by a blue skinned woman, it glimmered in the sun. The light blue hair blew in the wind as she turn around to watched the hovering cars zoom by in the air. Benny told him a joke he laughed those pink eyes were starring at them once more the creature stomped over flipping their game table over as her eye twitched badly. She spoken to them in angry deep loud tones not really words it just sound musical to their ears._

 _Benny smiled at her not understanding what had just came out of her mouth but knowing it wasn't very nice brushing it aside he lifted his game table back up to play another game. She huffed then about to leave figuring she wanted to have some peace and quiet with her thoughts place a hand on her shoulder watching her back stiffen in response. She turned to look at them then spoke again only this time saying sorry in softer tones._

 _"It's fine, you can watch us play and maybe teach you?" he asked thinking she might say no but she struggled to say something in their langauge pointing to herself ten told them clearly._

 _"My name Elizabeth Starrhyme. I thank you for the offer human." She said bowing a bit Benny snicker but Bill turned to him kicking his shin giving him a warning to be nice. Benny pouted and rubbed the hurt area the alien then grinned at them finding the two brother to be funny. Benny blushed at her giggle so she joined them in playing it._

"Hey, you did hear me right?" Dipper asked again waving his hand it front of the blonde male who snapped his yellow eye on the boy giving in he followed the kid out the door turning into a flouting triangle.

"So, you might find your sister in that bubble over there. I don't have all my powers to even help you kiddo or finish my deal with Gideon like him wanting to destroy your little family." The flouting Dorito admitted bluntly to the boy not really caring at the moment how the boy would take it. Dipper's moca brown eyes widen at hearing that so Mabel's boyfriend still hadn't changed at all in wanting the deed to the Mystery Shack the little bast*rd. The boy's sister was hard to convince to get her to break of with him but her love for short blonde blinds the feeble hunter girl. Dipper went to the bubble with the shooting star printed on the front of the pink giant orb, he looked over his shoulder at the demon flouting behind him.

The pyramid demon turn back into the blonde man once more which now was flouting in mid air since he teleported them both there to the place, he didn't trust the creature one bit. The demon just grinned at him knowingly raising a perfect brow as he crossed his arms over his yellow suited chest, waiting for the kid to enter the doom and gloom with the snap of his fingers the chains fell away along with the pad lock.

Dipper took a deep breath entering the Mabel's bubble then once inside he was surround in nothing but a dark void. He wandered around aimlessly looking for his sister then soon spotted her, saw she was standing in the center herself surrounded by nothing, just more darkness which was kind of peculiar to him. The hunter boy felt something evil radiated off the imposter as he came closer to her.

"Mabel?! It's me your brother Dipper are you alright?" He asked unsure about getting anymore near the girl then the creature launch itself onto the boy without warning and started to laugh insanely his body shook at the sound the creature screeched out calling for it's shadow friends to join her in killing the hunter. She held him in her grasp, the boy could not struggle to get himself free it was like he was surrounded in a iron grip. He heard other creatures answer her call coming to mob the pair.

"You are going to die here little boy!" She giggled out as if what she had said would be soothing to the kid, which did the opposite effect the boy cried out to the demon Bill hoping he would hear his call. The creatures laughed together in unison as his plead but the things turned to ashes at Bill came swooping in killing them in a instant. The shadow girl dropped Dipper to go save herself trying to escape the blue flames of hellfire.

"Hey now where think you're goin' ya little pest!" the dream demon was wanting answers this was not the work of his brother's magic someone was behind this trap. The creatured struggled like a wild animal caught in a trap but piped down. She glared at him staying quiet but he tortured her slow and painfully until she mention a master. He wanted them both dead with them out of the way Lizzy was his main target next. Bill killed the creature cursing under his breath regreting ever letting the demon woman out of his sight. The bubble started to collapse and crumble, picking up the kid. He teleported outside of it, needed to find his brother since Benny had a little shadow parasite possessing him. The Bill's greatest plans were all failing one by one whoever was behind this was going to pay even more.

"Let's get goin' Pine Tree, I have to make a little family visit." He stated heading to the Fearamid that was suppose to be his castle to rule. He turned the truck into a black car flames painted on putting the young hunter in the passenger seat they speeding off.

"BILL!" The boy shouted in shock, gawking at the the insane demon as Bill drove at high speed, the demon cackling blasting, turning things into strange stuff.

AT THE FEARAMID V. I. P. PARTY

"Spin the person! Spin the person!" The minions chanted until the stone cat lady landed, pointing at Hectorgon but Benny moved to where it was pointing at him. The pyro female gasped in delight that her master once again picked her otherwise she'd swallow the other male for dinner. She was lifted from the ground as Benny took her hand led her to go sit in the smaller throne beside him as he sits in the larger one. She reminded him so much of Lizzy but pushed the thoughts aside for now. He watched over the others that danced to the dance music that played, drinking time punch.

"You all enjoy yourselves, you have earn it!" He announced the others just continues to dance, it was all going well until the door was blasted in and as the smoke clears, there standing was the time soldiers, along with Time Baby himself whom smirked evilly but if he was surprised to see Benny instead of Bill it did not show.

"This is the time police, you Benny Cipher are in violation of the rules of spacetime." The orange haired man reading out his crime, Benny rolled his blue eye at them unfazed. The giant time being was pissed at the demon not listening and taking it seriously.

"Hello, time brat how have you been fairing today?" He asked casually while looking at his black claws totally ignored the being in front of him like they all were no threat at all.

"You will surrender to me now Cipher!" The giant baby order pointing at him. The glass dream demon pretended to think on it.

"Oh, How about **NO!** " He blasted away the army and their weak leader out of existence killing them all.

"Time Baby is DEAD!" one shout in awe then they all cheered, laughing going back to dance, celebrating more. While Lizzy somewhere was laughing insanely at witnessing the bastard's death.

 *** * BILL's P. O. V.* ***

"HEY YA BENNY DID I MISS IT!" Bill hollared out, laughing his ass off as he crashed the car right through the walls creating another hole in the structure. Dipper beside him a groaning mess until he came to, still freaking out, having a panic attack panting. Bill slapped the kid on the back making the hunter wince in pain.

"The pain is so fun kid I'm goin' to try that again!" The blonde demon shouted with glee but Dipper ruined his fun by grabbing his yellow sleeve, dragged him over to Benny and his new queen to be, the lower level creatures scattered as they let the boy move through the parting crowd.

"Billy, Brother it's been a very long time!" The hourglass demon flouted over to the blonde looking much more bigger than the two humanoids before him. He grabbed the yellow haired man like he was a Ken doll hugged him to his chest. Bill laughed again then Benny joined him as Dipper did the famous face palm, shaking his head at the two looney bins finding nothing to be funny.

"HELLO, BILL! YOU REMEMBER WHY WE CAME HERE RIGHT?" The pines boy yelled at the blonde man still in his brothers arms. Dipper found it all quite odd, these living beings and the walls inside this castle, the interior itself entirely looked like black optical illusion staircases leading to nowhere also it was dark the only light coming from the slited red eye ball stainglass window behind the throne chairs. *This is what the human world's going to look like after they get through with it?!* Dipper thought feeling uncomfortble and out of place among them all. The dream demons turned toward the nervous boy at hearing his thoughts both of them headed over to the kid who gulped thinking he was in for it.

"You don't like my brother's magnificent fortress dear boy you do realize that offends us!" Benny replied mockyingly Dipper said nothing else waiting for them to finish with visiting sighing finally Bill approached the kid.

"Look Pine Tree will see what can be done but a plan has to made to help shooting star both of us will be risking a lot just know we will not be doing it for you meatbags only for Lizzy's sake!" Bill said serious looking at the brat before him the young hunter nodded understanding the glass demon snapped his fingers all three of them were transported to the shack.

"I guess... I'll get the others no time to waste be right back!" yelled Dipper as he ran into the tourist trap getting the others once everything was explained Ford stepped forward confessed a secret he had been hiding from everyone. He cleared his throat rubbing his face feeling tired everyone eyes in the room were on him.

"The time when portal sucked me in that god awful dimension I think I might have brought back a little something with me! I didn't want everyone to be in panic but the lil beast now it might be making a bigger mess of things. I'm made a mistake keep it to myself but it took control over me never have I felt such evil it could be inside anyone as well create more copies of itself. So be warned that it's goal is to end all existence and if it succeeds with it's plans we are all goners!" the people around him started to freak out and Grunkle Stan started to shout at is nerdy twin brother it got louder.

"YOU ALL BE QUIET!" Dipper screamed at the group who at the moment got out of their dog pile and scattered listening what the boy had to say the boy fixed his hat taking deep breaths as to not loose his cool.

"We will need to fight this together as a team and save our world! So everyone gather your weapons and Uncle Ford we might be needing that secret weapon, Okay guys let's head out!" He commanded grabbing his crossbow going out the door to the awaiting dream demons the group followed behind him. They all went into the portal that led to inside the Fearamid where they would go over their plans with the greater beings.

 ****LIZZY's P. O.V.****

I had all the parts in place now I was ready for lift off and I turned to go get my new little sister that was still asleep leaning against the walls as I walked over to picked her up. I heard many people talking in the underground tunnels under the town. * Sh*t it might be the hunters coming from that distance closing in I got to leave now!* She thought as she ran into the ship and put the girl in the passenger seat in control room then Liz sat in the driver one. She flipped the switches the lights lit up saying everything was online and working then pulling the lever activated the thrusters to the engines it shot off breaking through to the surface, heading toward the stars then at last it was in space. Lizzy put it on auto pilot set to go a certain course to her home planet getting up out of the main chair to stare out the back window see the small green and blue orb get smaller as the ship drifted more further away from it.

"Goodbye to you boys it sure has been fun!" she whispered then turned to the girl to go place her somewhere to sleep in the small sleeping quarters then Liz went to her own which was right across from Mabel. The demon woman went to her room to change for the day to sleep as the door slid open with a 'whoosh!' stepping into the dark room about to push a button for the light until being grabbed from behind a palm covered her mouth prevent her from screaming as she struggled to get free but whoever it was only more stronger. A male voice whisper in her ear making her freeze in the person's grip. She couldn't use the powers that she had gained having the being within her took them making her feel drained no way could she risk a chance in a fight now.

"You try anything funny and it will be the end of you got it?" the person asked Lizzy closed her eyes nodding the hand was removed he backed away, turning on the lights. She took in the being which was mostly a shadowy mass, the creature turned solid turning into a male figure with black inky hair, the skin was gray but the eyes were all black no whites in it's eyes. He leaned against the wall and she kept up her guard watching the things every move as it paced around then turned to look at her.

"So let me guess you are another experiament made by Time Baby?" Lizzy demanded to know the being laughed at her guess shaking his head in amusement the clothes he weared a black dress pants and shirt, dress wear shoes. He got closer to Lizzy again backing her into a corner making her hazel eyes widen in fright and uncertain he finally told her anyways.

"No, I only worked for him but I am here for those wonderful powers you possess it was fun gaining some from the triangle but since it might bring harm to you at being in such a fragile state. I have another idea but that can wait you see your little pals had to get in my way destroying the only giant time creature I wanted his abilities but all of you will have to pay now for getting him obliterated it all now for my revenge! I will be the greatest when it comes to ending it all, it's nighty night for you!" He said darkly as black sludge oozed from it's mouth Lizzy struggled to get free but screamed in agony as it took control of her form now becoming his puppet and he now her master.

 **SOMEWHERE WITH THE CIPHERS**

 **"** What?! Well this might be a problem!" says Benny as him and Bill tapped against the barrier watch as it rippled like water then follow by a sound that of a tuning fork resonated at a certain pitch until it died down the humans on the ground looked up at the two demons looking pissed off it hurt their ears. Dipper yelled up at them to find another way out no way was the barrier going to removed the two Ciphers could not be trusted as far they could throw them. They had seen last night a flouting alien craft take off into the stars Bill was still pissed off not wanting this to stop their plans to get their friend back. They all went back into the flouting castle trying to come up with a plan to get out of the Gravity Falls but his mind came up blank. He turned back into his original form frowning feeling fustrated not getting any answers to this problem no way could he get the Pines to trust him.

"Alright can anybody explain to me if there's anyway to escape the borders of this stupid hick town!? Bill yelled at the minions below him while balling up his fist as dark clouds formed to gather over his head letting out lightning striking at anything in it's path. The creatures ran for cover feeling fearful of the dream demon his brother not bothered by the display looking rather bored.

"I know how about we get Gideon the boy might know of a way to get out of this barrier?" Benny questioned Bill brighten at the idea so they sent Keyhole to retrieve the boy the henchmen shook in fear ran off glad to leave.

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"So you two want little old me to help. Well, I know that this town has it's secrets there are some underground tunnel systems that lead out of here that's the best way to leave." The platinum blonde suggested the demons teleported in order to searched the area for the entrance once finding the passage that lead to the tunnels nodding in a silent agreement to gather the rest of the team. They all headed off to leave through it until they had passed under the barrier to the other side Ford activated a wormhole that would take them to Elizabeth's planet called Rhythm.

 ****LIZZY's P. O. V.****

 _Elizabeth stood in front of a mirrior staring back at her was her reflection but it was different this woman had light blue hair and porcelain skin and her ears pointed the reflection glowered at her with icey blue eyes. Elizabeth gasped in shock asking in her mind 'Who are you and what is this place!?' her thoughts were answer as the woman in the mirrior spoken to her for the first time. Lizzy felt the coldness around her turned back at the woman, who was now smiling in reflection which shattered to pieces saying as it echoed in the darkness._

 _"You are a Cipher like them and I am the new you, must embrace it! This is your mind trapped away inside we must become one!" the woman stood behind her Lizzy turning around the woman held out her hand and the blonde hesitant but bravely took it. The memory came back to her that had been locked away for so long. She was a lab experiment as well along side the two males gaining the powers of ice instead of fire like the two pyros that willed fire. Lizzy shook her head getting rid of the flashback finding herself alone this time. 'It's time to awaken!'_

Lizzy woke up from the trance to finding herself standing next to a blue skinned male in a throne and Mabel right next to her who stared blankingly at nothing didn't seem like herself at all like a mindless drone. The clothes both were wearing seemed different Lizzy blushed but her thoughts were interupted as the double doors bursted open in came a group of people rushed inside along with two flouting demons.

"You hand over Mabel or else!" shouted the hunter boy aiming his hunter weapon at the man in the throne seat who smirked at the kid the man laughed slammed his hand against the chair arm. The man refused, everybody battled, guards against the humans, Dipper against his controled sister and the two dream demons vs possessed blue alien king. The team won the creature destroyed still Mabel didn't want to leave there.

"I don't know Dipper, I don't think I wanna leave this place it kind of my new home now." She said though not sure herself yet trying to sound convinced but looked over to Lizzy who looked kind of sad making the decision hard to decide, feeling torn.

"This place was a prison while ago don't you want to go home! I'm sorry about everything, I won't even be an apprentice thinking about it now the whole thing is kind of lame" Dipper cried out wanting his sister to go home with him. Mabel smiled ran over to her bro hugging him. That now left Lizzy feel out of place well there goes her little sister but she was happy they were getting along once more. * _I guess that means I'll be staying here alone.*_ She thought gloomy then the blonde man approached her along with his brother who was all red including his hair the eyes blue the two look like mustard and ketchup. * _They came for me! Do they really care? No, it can't be they don't even know me or remember my name!'_ Lizzy thought staring at the two of them frowned but still had hope.

"We have to be returning to our own dimension, Lizzy. The rift has to be closed or the fabric of existence... well you already know can't have us all gone now AHHAHAHAHA!" He laughed trying to break the the tight tension in the air but failed at making the mood lighten the light blue haired woman looked even more moody until finally she said something to the brothers.

She felt really disappointed at hearing that but what did she expect from heartless dream demons like they would actually care? * _I guess they want a goodbye fine by me. I have been waiting so long to say this for a while be done with it.*_ She thought putting on a fake smile, no way was she going to give them the satifaction at how weak she was going to be after this but damn did it hurt. She keeps the unshedable tears held in as she turns away from the two males, her demon wings wrapped around her in silent comfort as her tail dragged on the floor behind her saying over her shoulder her goodbye about to make a grand show in leaving the room in grace.

"Goodbye and good luck to you both gentlemen!" She stated then made her way to leave but was interupted by the blonde the guards blocked him. The man started to turn red like a flame of fire getting furious lighting everything in his path make it burn.

"You are not going anywhere, Lizzy!" He yelled at the the female demon but that didn't make her stop from continuing forward to the exit. She looked behind her at the pathetic display as he beat the crap out of the guards.

"Why is that I cannot leave? You do realize the whole mate thing isn't true and our little game is over. What more could you want Bill?" The female looked away waiting for his answer he seemed to be struggling to find one.

"Please don't leave yet!" He said sounding sad now and he looked gray for some reason strange demon. She waited once more to hear him say the words she been wanted to hear for a long time even though it would hurt his pride.

". . . . ." She said nothing to him, waiting on him to say something more.

"It's because I love you, Elizabeth." Bill said which he blunty came out with it, now that had her pause in her tracks, she turned around smirking then rushed to him almost knocking the poor blonde to the floor. He stumbled a bit, the male blushed finding he and his woman the center of attention in the throne room.

"I don't care if we are not mates but we are something, I know that you will always be mine!" He declared pulling her into a passionate kiss that left her breathless finally knowing he would be staying with her in Gravity Falls.

 **THE TWIN'S BIRTHDAY**

"This is the most diabolical trap I have ever created..." He was interupted by Elizabeth exclaiming out excited in front of the town people.

"Yeah, A big pinata full of candy!" She squealed out in delight making Bill Cipher next to her groan feeling his ego deflate some fully aware knowing he was making a birthday party surprise for Pine Tree and his sister, Shooting Star.

"You can't let a demon dream about being evil can you?" He asked his woman who laughted at his misery as she stated quick a 'Nope!'.

"Thank you guys for doing this I love this summer beach theme!" Mabel thank them as she ran off followed by Waddles as they did cannon balls in the pool after the party was over they all went back to the Fearamid which stayed in the sky serving as a home for the couple. Bill had a surprise for Elizabeth. He tapped a fork against the giant wine glass to get everyone attention which included his friends and humans of the town.

"Ladies and gentlemen and that creature with like eighty seven different faces!" He squinted not really sure until he was correct at how many there was he said a sorry and got back to his speech.

"I just wanted everyone to know why we need a audiance tonight, I have a announcement to make... Um Elizabeth would you mind coming down here!" the triangle demon said feeling rather nervous a bit the female dream demon came into view. She was a flouting blue snowflake, her noodle like limbs was a black in color, her one eye pupil was a dark blue jewel and lastly had her succubus horns, tail and bat like wings to Bill the female was beautiful.

"Yes, Billy my corn chip." She asked batting her lashes at him making Bill fumble with a velvet box. She gasped at seeing the diamond ring inside glad that he would do such a thing even knowing it was a human tradition to marriage.

"Elizabeth will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" The dream demon asked her.

"Yes, I would love to Bill." She answered him and the crowd around them cheered and clapped congratulations to them.

 **Epilogue**

"You get back here with my hat you little brat no one touches it!" the blonde shouted as he ran after Dipper in the snow covered ground which was hard to move as in came up to his knees until he was lead to a certain spot. He looked all around him as snow flurries fell in the calm pine forrest which the branches were cover in a white blanket of it.

"Where are you Pine Tree!" the hothead shouted hands gulfing into flames, Dipper giggled as he saw Lizzy create a snowball in her hand and throw it straight into the blonde unprotected face. It hit him smack dab he never saw in coming everyone near him could hear it sizzle as the snow melted away. He growled and ran to where they were hidden Lizzy presented him with a gift who quickly took it opening it finding a new hat inside it.

"Merry Christmas, Billy and look at that up there!" Bill's wife stated pointing up above them, there was a mistletoe knowing he had to thank her somehow since he forgot to get her something but this what she would want every year.

"Yeah, same to you, Doll!" He said dipping her into a kiss and pulled back as their two twin kids flouted over to them, one their daughter, Serenity a snowflake like her mom and a little triangle boy demon named Maxwell. They singed arounded their parents caroling away and they laughed looking to Dipper.

"Thanks for the save kiddo!" Bill thanked his once enemy Dip only nodded as they all headed back to the Mystery Shack for hot chocolate and more singing.

END


End file.
